The Puppy Within
by Sachichan16
Summary: InuKag! Kagome decides to surprise Inuyasha one day by comming home early to help find jewel shards. but in his happiness, will a different, more lovable, more cainine side show itself? warning:fluff&OOCness profanity
1. it's trying to escape

-1Hey yall! Sachichan 16 here! I havent been here in like 4eva! I have been reading and reviewing, but I havent gotten time to write! I don't think I will EVER have tine to finish wonderful things come to those who suffer, so I'm just gonna write one, two or three shots! Sorry guys……

However, I hope that you guys like my other stuff! This THREE shot is gonna be a lotta fun to write!

Disclaimer: NOW YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THE DRILL NOW! I CAN'T POSSIBLY OWN INU! IT..WON'T…EVER…HAPPEN….. Kagome you lucky b#$&#!

Now on with the fic!

WArNiNg: CONTAINS MUCH PROFANITY, FLUFF AND OOCNESS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

The sun was rising above the luscious green skyline of the Sengoku Jidai. The morning dew silently dripped off of each grass blade as the morning approached. Rising along with the sun was a raven haired maiden by the name of Kagome Higurashi. When I say that she was rising I mean that she was climbing out of an enchanted well at the outskirts of a quaint village. She clumbed out completely getting a chance to stretch out her limbs. She blinked her sapphire eyes twice and took in the lovely scenery all around her. She sighed in awe,

"Ohhh, I don't think my time can compare with the beauty of the feudal era," she breathed into the air as she heaved her ramen laden book bag onto her shoulder and skipped along to kaede's village, the energy of the morning adding a spring to her step

'I would gladly call this era home….that is, if Inuyasha wouldn't mind me staying with him…'

As she skipped along she sang the first tune that came to mind, a signal to a certain hanyou and kitsune that she was approaching .

"_Until forever… and ever _

_My darling.. Forever…._

_You will always be the only one …_

_You will always be the only one…._

A sweet whimsical tune danced through the wind reaching it's destination: a pair of two fuzzy triangular appendages. Inuyasha's ears twitched in the diredtion of the voice, KAGOME'S VOICE! Inuyasha almost lost his balance in his favorite tree

'Kagome's here? Now? But I said she could stay for three days! She really wanted to comeback here' The Hanyou wondered, slightly confused to why kagome would be back so soon. Apparently he wasn,t the only one who heard Kagome's singing, because a few seconds later, a tiny red and green fuzz ball was sprinting straight in the voice's direction. "KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME'S BAAAACK! " Shippou squealed in delight.

_"_"Aw hell no! If that runt thinks he's gonna get there first, he's got another thing commin'!" Inuyasha thought aloud and with that statement bound gracefully out of his tree headed for shippou and kagome.

'Oh boy! Kagome's back! I always miss her when she goes to the other world! I wonder what goodies she brought back with her" Shippou wondered. However his thoughts were interrupted when he sensed Inuyasha coming up behind him with rapid speed.

"OI RUNT!" Inuyasha shouted at Shippou coming up beside him. Shippou looked spooked to suddenly find inuyasha jogging beside him

"If you think you're getting all the pocky and potato ch-ipsthis time, You thought wrong! Inuyasha taunted poor shippou.

"Oh yeah? Kagome wouldn't give you any anyway because you're mean and irritating! And you turn into a pathetic loser when you don't get your way!"

The only inuyasha gave to this remark was a double conk in the head courtesy of inuyasha's knuckles. Inuyasha sisn't look back at Shippou but he did hear some thing that sounded like:

"Inuyasha you cheater! You're gonna take all the pockyyyyyyy! WAAAAAAAAH!

"Heh, he'll get over it," Inuyasha said while in hot pursuit of Kagome.

Meanwhile in the forest, kagome was nearing her destination, Kaede's village. There she would see all of her feudal friends :Sango,the demon exterminator, A fierce fighter and loyal friend, Sango was awesome! Kagome thought she was the older sister that she never had. There was the flirtatious monk Miroku who was fasinated with the genteler sex with poor Sango being the provider of ass when he needed a feel. She always thought Miroku was a bit ahead of his own time and would have no problem adapting to her era. There was the super cuddly and adorable Shippou whick Kagome regarded as her adopted son. She always brought back goodies for the fox child and always provided a shoulder to ride on or a lap to sleep in. Kagome cared deeply about her friends and loved them like family…..but there was one other that Kagome held above anyone else,

"Inuyasha,"

"Yo!"

Kagome gasped and looked up abruptly. There standing In front of her was Inuyasha! He stood In front of her looking …she couldn't place the expression he held on his face, he looked..excited..smug.. and arrogant all at the same time his mouth curled up into the barest of smiles. 'weird, what could of made him like this all of the sudden?'

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled brightly at him "Good Morning! I was hoping to surprise you all today, but with your nose, I don't think I can ever surprise you!"

"Damn straight."

"So, you ran all the way here to meet me? Kagome asked wondering what the answer would be 'would he really come here to meet me? Wow..that's really sweet of him,' an internal blush heated her cheeks.

"Well, me and shippou had a little race to see who could get down here the fastest., ME of course, cant believe the kit thought he could beat me…. Ridiculous.. KEH!" Inuyasha (so intelligently) finished the lash part of his sentence.

"Well come on kagome, lets go.'' Inuyasha said after picking up Kagome and her two-ton book bag and situating her on his back and taking off in the direction of home.

"HOUSHI SAMA! YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE DAY KAZANNA TAKES OVER YOU IF YOU VIOLATE MY PERSONAL SPACE AGAIN! ARE WE CLEAR!" A very agitated Sango roared at the unfourtunate monk that lay at her feet in a mangled heap.

"Crystal….." he croaked in a pained voice

"That can't hurt more than a double conk from Inuyasha's hand. Meanie,''shippou sulked in his corner, angry at not meeting kagome before Inuyasha.

A few minutes later shippou heard squeals of delight form none other that Kagome who was seen through the trees with a blur of silver and red. A few seconds later Kagome appeared from out of the forest looking bright and cheery and slightly flushed from the joyride. She Jumped off of Inu's back (AN! I'm gonna call him Inu from now on, we all know his name people!) and greeted her friends sweetly.

"Good morning everyone! How is everyone this lovely day?" Kagome beamed and looked for shippou who was speeding for her arms "Kagome! You're back two days earlier! I knew you missed me!" Shippou chirped happily glad that kagome was holding him.

'Keh, More like she came back to see me, (An: Full of it aren't we Inu?)

\

"Kagome-san! I'm so glad you're back! Finally someone to talk to besides this Bouzou," Sango sent the still invalid Miroku an evil look. She then turned her scowl to a full beam and embraced her little sister .

"Lady Kagome, How wonderful it is to have you grace us with your presence!" Miroku greeted Kagome and attempted to stand. Sango rolled her eyes and went to help the doomed monk stand.

Shippou however wanted to gain sympathy because he was now telling Kagome how Inuyasha abused him

"and he wanted all the pocky for himself Kagome! And not only that, he conked me twice on the head and left me! He's so mean! WAAAAAH!" Shippou let out a pitiful cry and looked at kagome, his eyes pleading that se would punish the big, bad inuyasha.

"Inuyasha,

Inuyasha tensed, knowing what was to come, 'damn, gonna get sat, and I was in a great mood, surprisingly,' the half demon thought as he waited for his sentence he flattened his ears and let out a low whine.

"Uh Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha stopped whining and and opened one eye to look at kagome 'isn't she gonna sit me?' he wondered

'Was he just……whining? Oh my god! That's so cute! Kagome thought.

"Well aren't you going to sit me?" Inuyasha asked her eyeing her suspiciously, but kagome flashed her bright smile in his direction and went on to say

"Well, under normal circumstances, oh yes, however, I'm feeling rather generous and forgiving today, so I'm Gonna let it slide today." Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as saucers now and his ears stood straight on his head, alert to make sure he hadn't misheard as kagome continued . "But don't let anything happen again while I'm here, or I won't be so forgiving. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to say hello to Kaede- baa Chan. And with that last statement she let shippou down and sang all the way down the hill.

"What…" Sango started.

"Was…" Miroku Continued

"That!" Shippou Finished with a note of disappointment in his voice . Inuyasha's head however was growing at an exponential rate.

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT WAS THAT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THAT WAS! THAT WAS A SHOW OF APPRECIATION! I SAVE ALL YOUR ASSES AND YOU SHOW NO THANK YOU OR NOTHING! IT'S ABOUT TIME I DON'T GET SAT FOR SOMETHING RETARTED LIKE GIVING SHIPPOU A GOOD CONK IN THE HEAD! DAMN! TODAY IS MY DAY! WHOOOOHOOO! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE _ME _I'M GONNA FIND KAGOME NOW! I'M GONE !JA NE! BYE BYE! CHEERIO! HASTA LA VISTA FUCKERS!" the now maniacal hanyou sped off in the direction of kaede's

Hut cheering all the way leaving behind a very confused Monk Taijia (sp? Plz?) and kitsune child.

"Che-eri-o?" Repeated Sango

"has-ta la vi-st-a?" Pondered Miroku

"Fu-ck-e-rs? What is that?" Shippou wondered

" I'm glad the plants I've brought you help out with the medicinal stock Kaede Baa-Chan!" Kagome shouted happily as she left Lady Kaede's hut. "Enjoy yourself on this wonderful day!"

"Thank ye Kagome, the plants are most suitable. A thousand thanks for your kindness child. Aye, it is a wonderful day. No one should waste this chance to enjoy a little peace while they still can." Kaede smiled at kagome. "Ah, look child, it seems everyone including Inuyasha is enjoying the jolly atmosphere," kaede said with a laugh.And she had a good reason. Down the hill a figure of silver and red came….. (AN: YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THIS IN HISTORY PEOPLE!)

Down the hill came Inuyasha skipping merrily down the hill at a speed to rival Kouga's jewel shards.

"OI KAGOME!" he yelled mirthily while striding down the hill side

Kagome didn't turn around for five seconds until she collapsed to the ground in a fit of raucous laughter. She sank to her knees with tears in her eyes as she looked upon the sight of the century! Inuyasha and skipping did not go together! But it was priceless to watch. Eventually Inuyasha's countryside stroll was sut short as he stopped in front of the uncontrollable laughing heap that was Kagome.

"OI! What's the matter with you?" said Inuyasha half smiling half snickering. He cocked his head to the side (AWWWWWW!) as he looked at Kagome who was now starting to regain her composure

"Inu….Yasha…..you should have……SEEN YOURSELF! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome lost all seriousness she had and starteed giggling once again. Inuyasha merely gave his trademark "FEH!'' and lifted her up from her kneeling position to hold her up birdal style. Kagome immediately stopped giggling to look in Inu's face. Unfortunately, if her face was held up to Inuyasha's red haori it would put it's color to shame.

"Yeah, you can't say anything now huh!" Inu said arrogantly. Kagome just looked at him and wondered what got him so happy all of the sudden, ' was it all because I came early? Maybe I should surprise him more often,

Inuyasha said nothing more for the time being and focused on the person currently in his arms. Kagome. Of course, she always came back cheerful, most of the time, but there was something about today that her greeting just made him feel all the more content with himself. He looked down at her. She was no longer looking at Inu, but staring off into the forest slightly giggling, still not getting over her laugh attack.

'what the hell is it with her today! Today, she just comes in all happy and cheery and it all rubbed off on me! I mean what the fuck, Half demons don't frolic and skip in the meadow ! What the fuck! I still cant believe she didn't sit me! What has gotten into her? What has gotten into me?'

' Oh my god oh my god! He's still holding me! I know he has super hearing but I hope he cant hear my heart beat! I wish that we could stay like this….forever… yeah…..that would be nice… and we could….'

But Inu&Kag' musings were cut short as they now had a small audience. Kaede stood at the gate peering at the pair.

"My Inuyasha, aren't ye the spectacle of the century? Ye two look as if ye havent a care in the world! Ha Ha!" kaede chuckled as she watched the two blush like mad. However, inuyasha still didn't let kagome go.

"Kaede- Baba, you're looking pruned as usual, we should throw you in the river and maybe we'd get prune juice, and then we'd feed it to Naraku so he can shit all his other reincarnations out and then we can finish him off once and for all eh Kagome," Inuyasha shouted smugly at kaede. Who did not look too amused.

"INUYASHA!" kagome shouted out loud burying her face in inu's chest trying to hide her laughing face from Kaede.

"Inuyasha, maybe I shall heed ye's instructions and fetch this prune juice. For ye will need it when I stick this spoon up ye's hindquarters! Retorted Kaede looking pleased with her comeback.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Kaede incredulously . Daring to believe that PRIESTESS Kaede just said those words.

"Kaede Baa-Chan! I didn't know you had it in you! You Go GIRRRRRLLLLLLLLL!" Kagome was never able to finish the rest of that sentence because inuyasha for some unknown reason sped off towards the Goshinboku (sp?) Both astonished and insulted at the same time with kagome's laughter echoing through the trees.

(I wish I could see all of Inu's expressions, seriously!)

Kaede turned back to her hut chuckling all the way. 'My , the child Kagome has had such an influence on Inuyasha. She's changed him, more than my deceased sister could have ever hoped. They are truly nothing alike. Kagome is bright and full of vivacity, kindness and fun. Kikyou was graceful, much more serious and quiet. Such a difference."

Kaede walked to a flower patch in her yard knelt down and started to pray,

'Kami, for whatever reason you decided to change Inuyasha's fate, I thank you for him. He will never know how much he is loved by Lady kagome."

Kaede rose and walked back to her hut, but before she retired into the shade, one thought crossed her mind,

"PRUNE JUICE OF ALL THINGS!"

#$&&

Well, what did you think? Not bad for my return story, or Wow it was good, or fuck ,you sucked? Please give me your opinion! Flame with caution please. Tell me if my jokes were good, I have no idea. And

WARNING! IF YOU HATE FLUFF AND OOCNESS WITH A PASSION, I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING AFTER THE FIRST INSTALLMENT AND VISIT THE NEAREST CEMETARY OR HAUNTED HOUSE. SACHICHAN16 IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR OVEREXPOSURE TO FLUFF. Thank you. Always review….

Sachichan 16!

Microsoft works screwup of the day:

When "INUYASHA'' is marked wrong the spelling correction is "NATASHA'' isn't that #$ed up?

Inuyasha: WHO THE HELL IS NATASHA?


	2. The puppy unleashed

-1 Thanks to the 5 reviewers who reviewed! I shall write back to praise you! However, I have 184 hits and 5 reviews, something is wrong here, So please, Sachichan16 implores you, PLEASE REVIEW! Please…..please…….please…P….l….e….a…s…e,

I apologize for all of the bad corrections in the 1st installment. MICROSOFT WORKS SUCKS!

On with the story! (WARNING FLUFF, OOCNESS AND PROFANITY! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!)

#$&()#$&())

Meanwhile somewhere in the godforsaken Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha and kagome sped through the forest heading nowhere in particular. They ran through the trees as if they were both children again, shouting and laughing with the occasional potty mouth language that came built into Inuyasha's personality. Plum tuckered out, He and Kagome decided to take a rest underneath the goshinboku. Inuyasha in his traditional sitting position: Crossing his legs Indian style and crossing his arms inside his haori. Kagome sat beside him, daintily crossing her legs and tucking them to her side. They both let out an exhausted sigh,

"Wow, that was intresting," said kagome, breathless from shouting.

"Yeah we probably woke the dead with that noise, My ears are still ringing!" Inuyasha said irritably. Back to his old self . He brought a hand to his ear and started to rub it furiously.

"Inuyasha! That will only make the pain worse!" Kagome pointed out, watching in disbelief at Inuyasha who was now rubbing his ear so hard it was turning red.

"And you think that you can do better?" Inuyasha retorted back moving to torture the other ringing ear.

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and moved his hands away from his head before he killed himself. Instead, she lifted her own hand to fix the damage the hanyou had inflicted on himself. She started at the base and rubbed slowly…. "This should feel better," she said softly, knowing that he would pick up her voice with his sensitive hearing.

'Ohhhhhh, that feeellllssss goooooddd! Damn, every time she touches me, I feel like I'm on goddamn fire! No one ever made me feel like this, let alone touch me! Not even kikyou. Kikyou wilts in comparison to Kagome.. Ohhhhh! She's doing both at a time….. Please don't stop, I used to think that Kagome was the copy of Kikyou. What an ass I was. Kagome may be her reincarnation, but Kagome is NOT her copy…..WHOAA! She's rubbing the inside now! Damn, if this continues, I think I'm gonna…… Damn! Too Late!'

Too late to stop his actions, as soon as Kagome inched a little closer to better caress his triangular appendages, Inuyasha started to whine just like back at the front of the village where they met up with the rest of the gang . It started as a low rumble in his throat, and gradually turned into a purr, or as inuyasha liked to put it, a content growl. Kagome gasped quietly when inuyasha started to growl, but she noticed, the faster she rubbed the inside of his ear, the louder he would growl, and… what's this? His leg was starting to thump rapidly. 'Tee hee, just like a little puppy,' she mused giggling like a little girl.

Now if an outsider peered in on these two, the way they would have described this scene would be as such:

An unusual boy with silver hair wearing what appears to be a red trash bag and DOG EARS n his head. There is a scantily clad young school girl sitting close to him rubbing the ears and giggling mirthily. In response to the rubbing, the dog boy is …purring, and thumping his leg up and down…..strangely like a dog….weird, these kids need to get off of the powder…

Back in inuyasha's kagome induced heaven, he felt his true self coming out, his…well….friendlier side come out. (There are no lemons in this fic yall. Sorry. Weep weep sob sob boo hoo. Minds out of the gutter.!)

"Kagome……"

"Doesn't that feel better now inuyasha?" kagome asked in an unusually sweet voice

"I…think…you….should ….stop…." he said between growls. Not wanting it to end, but worrying what he would do next,

"Why?" Kagome asked slightly hurt that she couldn't comfort him. She only slowed down on her ministrations, making inuyasha even more uneasy

"I…Really …..Think…"

"Just relax inuyasha," kagome said in such a soothing tone it made inuyasha shiver. "You work so hard to protect us all, to protect me.. You don't even think about yourself most of the time. With the help of our friends, we defeated Naraku and sent him to hell! Never again to terrorize and torment us! He's over. Our biggest threat is OVER! The only thing we have left to do is to find the jewel shards. There are only about five left and the ones in kohaku and kouga. And that's not a problem because You took down Naraku, and that pratically makes you the strongest demon around! And I'm going to stay with you until we find all of them. I promised that I would stay with you and I won't break it. So relax today. Don't be afraid. It's so beautiful today. You know why? Because of you. If it weren't for you, we couldn't be able to enjoy this day the way we did today. Just take it easy today, and let me rub your ears. That's the very least I could do for you. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone, not even Sango about right now. All that I know is that you deserve so much more….. Uh….inuyasha……are you all right …?"

Inuyasha suddenly moved from his spot, not looking at kagome 'was…he…insuted by what I said?' she thought sadly but that thought was soon erased as inuyasha stood leaving kagome leaning against the goshinboku. He looked at kagome, his face straight, but his eyes held every loving emotion known to man.

Happiness pride, and gratitude ..just to name a few.

"Inuyash…!"

Kagome was cut short when inuyasha swooped down on her starting to nuzzle her cheek (Awwwwww!)

Kagome was breathless as inuyasha's nose and mouth was so close to her own. He started his content growl again making vibrations go down her throat as he started to nuzzle her neck. "Inu.." kagome started but was soon silenced by inuyasha who had begun to speak.

"no one…has…ever…." he said huskily between nuzzles "has ever said…. He started to pick her up so that she would straddle him "Thank you like that to me….." he moved her body closer to his own so that he was sharing in her warmth.

"_Oh inuyasha…." _Kagome said in a half moan

"I cant control it anymore Kagome. Not when we're alone like this. You bring it out of me….Kagome."

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was alone with inuyasha. In the forest. Inuyasha's forest to be exact. And they were under the goshinboku….and he was being so…romantic! She looked into his molten pools of amber and saw what she had been searching for for three years, Love. She had to ask. She must ask. She couldn't go on without knowing. Not after this. Her thoughts were interrupted again because inuyasha was taking a break from his canine caresses (ha! What an alliteration!)

"Kagome…"

"Yes inuyasha…"

"After we find all of the jewel shards…."

'No, he's going to probably ask me to leave, or he might leave me for….kikyou…."

"Will you stay with me? I need you here Kagome…I'd be a fucking wreck if you left me, You gotta stay. Who else would rub my ears?" he added hoping to add some humor to the matter at hand. He prayed to kami that she would. Having her beside him was life or death for him. He couldn't go back to that lonely pitiful, pathetic way of life he once knew as a child and for most of his life. Yes, even with Kikyou his life was isolated. She only permitted him to meet her on certain days, when no one would suspect that she was meeting with a half breed. Half breed. There was that title again. That hurtful term vanished when kagome was with him. She never called him half breed or mutt, or anything other than his name. Inuyasha. That was his name and he loved it when she said it. The very few people who Knew his name said it with some negative tone. Scorn, hate, disgust, _Inuyasha… _It was only after he met kagome that people started to address hin like anyone else. He loved it when she called his name. when she was happy, in her sing-song voice, when she was scared, making him feel important and cared for, even when she was sad. When her voice would waive with such emotion it made him tremble internally.

Kagome, although he wouldn't have admitted it until this very day was his home. She provided everything he could have imagined a real home to be. She sheltered him from the harsh words of the world, she was kind and always forgiving, she was caring, everything she did was backed with kindness. But most of all, no matter what he did, no matter how unkind he could be to her, she never shunned him away. Never.

So she Had to say yes…..

"Inuyasha….."Kagome asked tears welling up in her eyes

"Kagome…please….do you want to stay with me? I need you. I know I'm not good with luvey-duvey words…(yeah right!) so I'm just gonna say it.

Kagome dared not to breathe.

"I….Love….You."

"Yes…"

"Yes inuyasha, YES! Of course I'll stay with you! Did you think that I would say no? To miss the chance to be with the one I love? Never! Even if you didn't love me back I still wanted to be close to you. Even if all I could have is your friendship. I would have sacrificed everything for you. Because, when you love someone you want to do everything possible to make them happy, even if I wasn't one of those things to make you happy. So yes inuyasha, I will always stay by your side because I love you. I always have loved you. Ever since the day you said that you would protect me….All these years I've never stopped loving you. Even when you hated me, even when you said I was nothing more than a shard detector….even when you were full demon and were about to kill me…..even…even..when…I heard….you promise…Kikyou that ..you..would go …to hell with her!" at this point Kagome was shaking with tears, refusing to look at Inuyasha who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So, I do love you inuyasha. I will always always love you…." kagome was once again cut short by the now emotional hanyou who would also cry if he didn't do something….and quick. So, he did what his instincts told him to do.

He put his finger under her chin to lift her face barely a centimeter to his own. He took his other hand and moved Kagome completely onto his lap. He lapped away her crystalline tears slowly with his tongue.

"I hate it when you cry." was all he said before he captured her lips in a heart and soul felt kiss. His hands pressing her back so that the Kiss was deepened. He skillfully moved his tongue over her lips to requset entrance which kagome instantly granted to him. The kiss fully deepened the two newly discovered lovers explored each others thoughts and feelings with the delicate touch of their hands and bodies. They created a world outside of Inuyasha's forest, somewhere beyond the sengoku jidai. Somewhe re where no one could touch them. No one could tell then that they were wrong, that they were weak. This pair, The hanyou and the schoolgirl with miko powers could never be together. They had discovered and conqured so much side by side that the only journey the two could take was the never ending quest of love and happiness. Their journey started this very day. The day the hanyou and schoolgirl admitted their feelings for another.

They embraced for the rest of that magical day into the twilight of the sunset. Never daring to let go. Never letting go of the one thing that we all seek for in life and rarely find……love.

#$$&&$$

Now, What did you think of that fluff fest? I hope I didn't poison everyone. I guess everyone liked my jokes! Oh! don't worry, there WILL be a more! Please… Please…. Review!

Arigatou!

Until we type again,

Sachichan16

#$&&

Random Microsoft screw up of the day:

Kohaku:

Khaki

Kokako

Kodak! Ha!

Kikyou:

Kikkuyu

Kayo

And my personal fav: KINKY HO!

Natasha……er….Inuyasha: Hiya Kodak and Kinky ho!


	3. together

-1And introducing…..Chapter 3 of The puppy within! This might be the last installment of this three shot, but if you like the story enough, then I will continue it! If 10 people say they like it then I shall continue it! Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers I lurve U! U are wonderful, luv luv luv! Thank U for supporting me! And Now….without further ado ladies and gentlemen, (although this fic is so freekin fluffy that no boy is probably reading this if you are a boy reading this please mention it in your review so that I may praise you!) HERE IS CHAPTER 3 ! _The final chappie…….._

&((&$#$&

Flashback……………….(was not in chap 2)

"So, Kagome,"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the real reason why you didn't sit me," Inuyasha asked suspiciously with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"I already told you Inu," kagome said purposely beating around the bush just to tease him.

"You mean that bullcrap that you told Shippou? Face it kagome, you wanna get on my good side." Inuyasha said pulling the "arrogant ass" act out of the bag.

"Huh? But I already thought I was on your good side," kagome looked up at him pouting with her eyes wide and her bottom lip poked out.

"Listen wench, NO ONE is on my good side." inuyasha stated proudly. At this kagome got up out of inuyasha's lap and started to walk back towards Kaede's village since the night began to rise into early monning. "Fine, I guess since I'm not on your good side I cant bother you any more," Kagome joked around in a mock hurt voice.

"Damn straight." Inuyasha replied thinking that he had won the feud

"And that I won't be able to rub your ears anymore"

"Whaterver wench," Inuyasha said still sitting under the goshinboku with his smug face.

"And I won't be able to make them feel better," kagome said skipping farther and farther away from the hanyou.

"So?"

"And there'll be no more cudding,"

"Too much of that frou frou pussy shit isn't good for my reputation anyway," Inuyasha said in a "I didn't like it anyway voice"

"No more chasing me,"

"I can catch you anytime I want with my eyes closed walking backward!" (An: could you imagine? Ha HA!)

"And inuyasha," kagome said extra slowly

"No….More…..Ra…Men…" Kagome faced his direction and pronounced every syllable so that hanyou boy would hear every lst word.

That had done it.

"WHAAAAAAAAT? NO MORE RAMEN? WHAT THE FUCK? KAGOME!"

The waking birds and cute furry little animals of the surrounding vicinity were rudely awakened form their sleep when Inuyasha roared his protest. He sped after poor kagome and knocked her over into the grass making them roll and tumble down a small hill that just so happened to be there (Hmmm,)

In inuyasha's fury he failed to notice the position that he and kagome were in, but as the initial adrenaline faded away the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. There was kagome, underneath his body breathing heavily. Her arms were above her head making her breasts perk up more than usual To add onto that she was breathing deeply, her chest heaving as she inhaled. Inuyasha was transfixed. For a moment all time stopped . Kagome didn't even budge during the whole incident. She began to blush, her eyes staring at inuyasha with innocent arousal. Inuyasha couldn't take it. His demon side was hollering at him to take her now. 'No,' his human side protested, ' she' s too young. 'I couldn't do that to her.'

'But mate wants to. Look at mate. Look in mate's eyes, there is lust inside them. Mate wants you to take her."his demon side argued back not giving up the fight so easily.

'What's that look in his eye?' Kagome thought. She had seen it once before. When they were under the goshinboku. It was the same as then. His amber orbs were momentarily plagued with a flash of crimson and as soon as it came, it disappeared. Kagome breathed in deep. She had wanted him, Oh how she loved him, but she had her doubts, wasn't she too young? Her three years spent in the sengoku jidai had made her into a woman, but in her mind she didn't feel ready. Although her mind contrasted with what her body was telling her. It was burning with passion for her hanyou. She had been locking this feeling away, denying her want for his touch, his love. With the increasing tension, she began to get hot and wet, her body reacting to the closeness of the two. And that wasn't the only thing making her hot……

"Can't you smell? Mate wants us, we want mate. TAKE MATE." his demon side ordered

'She's not our mate!' Inuyasha's human side debated

"THEN MAKE HER MATE!" his demon side growled pushing the human side away. Inuyasha's eyes were soon overtaken by red. Green pupils (or is it blue?) appeared in the place of his amber eyes. Kagome let out a tiny gasp but soon she was silenced by the low growl emitting form Inuyasha's throat. It was unlike his normal demon growl, loud and violent. This growl was deadly silent as if he culd strike at any time without any warning. Quicker than lightning ,Demon inuyasha was at her neck. The same place he had nuzzled just hours before. Once again he ran his tongue over the place where he was soon to make his mark on kagome. To make her his mate. His demon side didn't care if she didn't want to be his mate in return, he went by the spicy scent that emitted form the young girl, that alone telling him all he needed to know.

Meanwhile kagome lay there in the grass feeling inuyasha's hot breath on her neck. SHE could feel his elongated teeth on her sensitive creamy skin. There was absolutely no escaping his presence. But, she didn't want to be free. She anticipated it. She knew what was coming. Sango had explained to her a year back. What demons do during mating season. First they court their mates to wait for acceptance and if the female is willing to mate. Then theymark their mates usually in the crook of the neck to let other demons know what is theirs. Then, well the last part didn't need to be discussed. And kagome wanted Inuyasha to mark her. There was nothing that she wanted more than to spend the rest of her life with the one she loved . But inuyasha didn't know that. Well, not his demon form. In order to show him, she raised up and kissed his lips then gave him a love and lust filled look that seemed to say, I love you. I want you too. And then, she preformed the last part. She lay back down on the dew filled grass and tilted her head upwards. Bearing the creamy flesh of her neck to Inuyasha,

That was it for Youkai Inuyasha.

"Mate is bearing her throat! Mate wants us! TAKE MATE! TAKE MATE NOW!"the youkai was growing impatient waiting for the human side to cooperate.

'Kagome,' inu's human side thought. 'you want me to….'

'IF WE DON'T TAKE MATE NOW THEN I WILL!' his demon side yelled causing a violent tremor to shake within Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha?" kagome asked wondering why he hadn't marked her yet. She looked up to find Inuyasha shaking uncontrollably His eyes turning back and forth from hanyou to youkai. 'Oh Inuyasha, you must care for me a lot' kagome looked at Inuyasha with nothing but love ' he's fighting himself over whether or not to mark me because he doesent know if that's what I want. Oh, he's so sweet. I have to do a little more to get him to believe me, come on what else did sango tell m about demon mating?"

Quickly she remembered that the female sometimes would show acts of submission to the male to show that he was dominant that included kissing, '_tried that,' _bearing your neck to the male '_already done that.' _undressing in front of the male, and 'pleasuring' the male. Kagome cringed at the undressing part but she ahd to show Youkai inuyasha that she wanted to be his mate. She had reassured the hanyou, but the youkai needed physical reassurance.

'well, here it goes,' kagome began to slowly pull off her school sailor top over her head revealing her perky breasts. Inuyasha began to convulse even more digging his claws into his pame to stop him from doing anything his human side would regret. Kagome seeing this and beginning to worry, began the next step. With a deep breath, she slowly moved her hands to the front clasp of her bra, Inuyasha's youkai eyes following her every move. She slowly, almost teasingly slips the bra off of her breasts and lays it to the side. After she finished she raised her head to his ear stroking it sending inuyasha into a violent convulsion

'Shhhhh,…..Inuyasha, I want to be your mate. I love you. Please, don't be afraid. I would never reject you,' Kagome gently whispered into his ear softly biting on his ear and massaging it with her tongue. These actions caused Youkai inuyasha to stop shaking completely and start his content growl again. This time lowering his head in the valley of her breast to make the growl spread throughout her body.

"Ohhhhh," kagome ler out a moan that was like music to the youkai's ears.

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked into his eyes, both hanyou and youkai bringing her lips to barely graze inuyasha's own.

"Take me…"

The next feeling that kagome felt was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Pain from the bite that youkai inuyasha had bitten into her, the pleasure also coming from the bite. She couldn't explain the feeling, it didn't hurt badly when he bit her, but oddly, she wanted to feel more of it…she began to moan as inuyasha began to lick the blood that came from his bite loving the feeling of his tongue on her skin, she wondered what it would feel like in other places…….(AN: uh, someone's hanging out with miroku a little too much…cough cough…KaGoMe!

Youkai Inuyasha reveled in the taste of kagome's blood, satisfied in the fact that Kagome was now his mate. He had waited for so long to taste the young girl's flesh. His Hanyou self didn't realize how many great opportunities that he could have made Kagome his mate. He had wanted her even then, when she was young and innocent unknowing to the carnal urges that this youkai had for her blood…. her skin…his mate.

And now she was there the morning light illuminating her goddess like features. Her eyes were bright and filled with love … for him…his youkai side….his human side……his hanyou side.

"Mate," youkai inuyasha said aloud in a husky voice "I want you, but not now, Later. I will come back to take you mate." Kagome rubbed his ears, gaining another content growl from inuyasha "Okay mate, I'll wait for you."she smiled giggling softly. The light of the early morning sunlight bathed them in a yellow glow. Youkai Inuyasha was satisfied. 'Time to let that damn hanyou out, I'll make mate mine very soon,' With that the youkai retreated back into Inuyasha letting the human resurface.

The hanyou inuyasha came back to find something that he had only thought about in the wildest of his dreams, Kagome laying under him naked to his gase (AN: Half naked. She still has her skirt and panties on!) with… with his mating mark on her neck!

" Kagome?'' inuyasha said cautiously fear racking through his body. What if she hated him now! What if the fact that she was mated to a hanyou made her sick? "Gomen nasai Kagome," he said shamefully as he began to rise up form her. Averting his gase,. But one word made him stop.

"Why? Why are you sorry inu?" Kagome lifted her hand to his face to make him look at her.

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously "I….I….Marked you! That doesn't make you mad? I did it without your permission!"

"No you didn't. I wanted you to mark me. I want to be your mate inuyasha. I always have. Why would you think that I didn't want that?" Kagome asked her voice calming and understanding.

"Because….he did it." Was all Inuyasha said. He couldn't look at her anymore.

Knowing that he had digrased her.

"Inuyasha, he didn't hurt me, " Inuyasha frose. "He didn't?"

"No! I told him I wanted to be his mate. Your mate. Inuyasha, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I'll give you anything you want. I love you! I thought you knew that." Kagome reassured him. A little bit of hurt seeped throught as she said the last part of the sentence. "Don't you remember?"

Inuyasha answered kagome with a smile and with a playful growl got back on top of her and started to nuzzle her again, this time, not just her neck but her whole upper body, inhaling her addicting scent, which….was still spicy from their previous actions. " Yeah…I …Remember….but…loving is one thing……mating is another…..yeah…. You said….you…..loved …me….but ….I …didn't ….know …..whether…..or not…. You wanted to…..mate…." He said heavily between his nuzzling and licking ministrations.

"Really?" kagome said playfully as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Well I wouldn't want to give you guys the wrong Idea…..she said as she grinded her hips slowly around inu's swollen member.

End of flashback (finally! Goddamn I can type some long shit!)

"So Kagome"

"Yes inuyasha?''

"Should we make them worry or finally go back?" Inuyasha said lazily playing with kagome's boobs, his new found favorite toy,

"Nah, I got a better idea," Kagome said playing with his ears, always her favorite toy

"What?"

"Lets go back together and watch the look on everyone's faces when we come back. And if anyone wants to say something," Kagome stopped to build up suspense

"Why do they have to know our business?" Inuyasha said holding kagome tight against his chest. They were up in the goshinboku, kagome straddling him as was her new favorite sitting place.

"They don't inu, I'm just saying, if they come up with any rude remarks or jokes…AHHH! Inuyasha!" Kagome stopped midsentence. Inuyasha nipped her neck just as soon as she was going to tell him what she was going to do to anyone who wanted to comment on their newfound relationship.

"What, are you going say 'Inuyasha, nind your manners, inuyasha, be nice! Don't be rude inuyasha! Behave! Don't do anything to hurt anyone' inuyasha said in a mock kagome vouce which was (really) high pitched and annoying .

"No,"

"Then what?" inuyasha said in a mock annoyed voice as he moved form her boobs to play with her hair (AN: The one on her head!)

"We cuss the living shit out of them."

!#$&&$$&$$&$#$&

Well WHATDIDJA THINK! I know really fluffy, but I added some limey citrus flavored action going there. If you were offended well sorrrry! This is a M fic yall. I shouldn't have to warn you. Anyway, did you like the citrus? Was I bad? Ist time writing citrus content. Sorry. No humor this time, however there will be some in the next chappie I PROMISE!

My goal is 10 reviews plz! I need to know what you all think. This was supposed to be the last chapter of a three shot but I guess that this is going to be a 4 chappie fic! And if I get many reviews, I may continue the fic if you guys want me to that is (shuffles feet in bashfulness)

#$&&$

Random Microsoft works screw up of the day:

Youkai:

Yoke

Yokal

Okay

Yoked

Yokes

OH! Inuyasha is also known as " Iguana!" LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! HA!


	4. the return

-1Hey Yall!I' I'm at it again with a new chappie for U! Okay, there should be some more funny scenarios in this chap. Kouga enters…..hint hint….Tee hee!

Mucho gracias to all my astonishing reviewers! I thank you all! I would have no reason or desire to write this story! NO FUCKIN DESIRE!

Dude, If you want some awesome music, listen to Miri Ben Ari! She's a HIP HOP VIOLINIST! Have you ever fuckin' ever heard of that in your life? It's awesome! (well, if you like that music….)

Anyway, On with the fic!

(WARNING! AS MUCH AS I AM IN LOVE WITH THE DASHING YOUNG WOLF DEMON KNOWN AS KOUGA, THERE IS SERIOUS PROFANITY SHARED BETWEEN HE AND THE HANYOU. UNLESS YOU DO NOT MIND KOUGA GETTING BASHED ONLY FOR THE PURPOSE OF HUMOR THEN I SUGGEST YOU DISCARD THIS FIC IMMEDIATEY AND READ VOLUMES 14 AND 21 OF THE MANGA, AND WHATEVER ANIME EPISODE THAT KOUGA IS IN TO MAKE UP FOR THE PRESENCE OF KOUGA NEGLECT. Sachichan16isnotresponsibleforsideeffectscausedby this fic. Symptomsmayinclude:pissingofthepantsbangingsolidobjectssuchasafloorordeskloudcusswordsofpraise(ex:holy fuckinshit, damnand theeverpopluarlaughedmyfuckinassoff. Thankyou for readingthesesafetyprecautions. Thank you.)

PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!

#$&(&$$&()(&$$&

"Well, where do you think they could be houshi-sama? They haven't been back for some time! I'm beginning to worry!" said a worried taijiya (sp?) she stood outside of kaede's hut, where inuyasha had knocked them speechless. They stayed in the same vicinity, not daring to move after inuyasha verbally molested them. Poor shippou began to suffer the most. The word "fucker" had been forever been branded into the little kit's mind, calling every moving thing a "fucker". The peaceful morning had been tainted by shippou's repetition of the horrid word.

(AN: can you imagine? The birds chirping; "Tweet,Tweet, "FUCKER!" Chirp chirp "GOOD MORNING FUCKER!")

"My dearest lady Sango, I implore you not to worry about Inuyasha and fair lady Kagome's whereabouts, I assure you, if kagome is with Inuyasha she is alright." Miroku walked over to Sango and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She missed Kagome and always worried for her when she was not around. Like a true older sister. Miroku knew this and thus decided to lighten the mood with humor. Which possessed him to say this next comment:

"In fact, if you consider the facts, if the two of them have been missing together, then perhaps the most dangerous thing out there is inuyasha himself if you know what I mean," miroku said in what was supposed to be a husky voice, however Sango didn't catch on.

"I Know! What if she sits him and he gets really mad and he wants to kill her! You're right miroku!" Sango said incredulously . Miroku sighed at his futile attempts to make Sango laugh. She totally missed the innuendo in his statement. He turned into the hut in defeat, but not before Sango said.

"I know what you meant ya know, I just wanted to show you how perverted you really are, there were more than one way to interpret that sentence. So yeah, I do know what you mean. And I'm gonna show you what I mean PERVERT!" Sango conked him once on the top of his head and left the unfortunate houshe to dwell on his bad luck.

'Kagome, hurry back. I don't know how much more of this shit I can take!' Sango mentally cursed.

#$&(&$#$&()(&$#$&&$#$&$

"Kouga, Please, JUST GIVE UP ON SISTER KAGOME AND LETS TAKE A BREAK!" Hakakku panted as he and ginta sank to their knees overcome with exhaustion. Their persistent leader simply would not give up on this human girl.

"I SMELL HER ! Her scent is in the direction of that human village. Where _Inuyasha's_ forest is. How the hell is he so special that he got his own fuckin' forest ? DAMN! Why of all people did my lovely kagome get mixed up with this pig shit? _sniff _it's getting stronger!" Kouga said in irritation as he bounded towards her luscious scent. Wait. Kouga came to an abrupt stop and took an even deeper sniff of the air. 'Her wonderful scent'…..'of sakura and vanilla'…..he sniffed again . 'Mixed with….. "DOG SHIT!"

Kouga said aloud startling his two weak companions. "Uh, Kouga," hakkaku said carefully, but it was Ginta who fate decided to play a cruel joke on the poor wolf demon by making him say to his Leader, his superior…

"Are you constipated?" Ginta said honestly concerned for the well being for his leader, but this mattered not as his concern was repaid with a

" THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT DUMB ASS?" retorted Kouga as he pounded fate's fool, Ginta, into the lovely, delicious soil.

"You stay here. You're too much trouble for me to deal with. You and your damn questions." He looked darkly at ginta. "This is a matter between me, My beautiful woman, and My ass-wad of a rival, that dammed hanyou….. DAMN! His scent is growing stronger on my woman! If he….If he did that …I'll ..I'll kill him! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Kouga let off the most agonizing groan that could ever come off of a Demon.

#$#&

Apparently the groan of anger could be heard from miles off. The inu hanyou groaned as a most assaulting sound came across his ears. He winced and frowned, shaking his head to rid himself of the horrid sound.

"Inu- Kun, What's wrong?" asked a girl riding on the back of this same unfortunate Hanyou . She reached a hand out to rub the ears that were ringing from the horrible groan.

"Nuthin serious. Just some poor guy is _really_ constipated. There are just some things that are better left unheard." Said the traumatized hanyou who was running faster in the direction of kaede's village to escape the sound.

'Poor Inu, It must be hard to have those ears." kagome thought as she continued to rub them. She them smiled evilly and whispered into his good ear,

"Well, you certainly didn't mind _my _moans and screams last night, didn't ya?" Kagome asked slyly.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, now, that is completely different….."

#$&()(&$$&(&$$&(&$#$&(

Shippou looked up from his current engagement which included verbally assaulting, (although the poor baby didn't know it) the furry creatures of the valley. When he looked up, he saw a familiar red blur through the trees, and an even more familiar white and green blur that appeared to be ontop of the red blur, he knew that his surrogate parents had returned from whatever business they had been attending to. (ah, the naivety of children)

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Your back!" shippou ran to meet the two of them. Inuyasha came to a halt outside of kaede's hut where Sango went out to greet the return of kagome.

"Kagome! Oh thank kami sama that you are back! Oh, I've missed your company! Especially with noone to talk to besides this lecherous monk," Sango finished on a more annoyed note as she literally dragged kagome off of inuyasha's back to give her a monster hug.

"Hey Sango! I'm so glad to see you too! We have to go the hot springs ASAP! We have a major girl talk needed! " Kagome eagerly told Sango as she enthusiastically hugged sango back.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Me and Sango are gonna go to the hot springs! We havent been in a while!" She and sango started to giggle, eager to start the 'girl talk'

Inuyasha whose unusual good mood happened to disappear when Sango tore his kagome off of his back, he didn't answer. Instead, he let out a growl of jealousy that kagome was now going away from him to have her 'stupid pointless, idiotic(wow, idiotic is a BIG word for our hanyou!) 'gurl- talk' as he so put it. Yeah, sango was a woman, but ever since the time he spent with kagome, bringing them so close together, he didn't want her to leave his side so quickly. As far as he was concerned, The most time that Kagome needed to spend her time with was HIM dammit! So in protest, he stalked off towards Kaede's hut and bounded inside nearly crushing the poor shippou on his way in. In response to this rude push, shippou angrily

shouted back; "Watch where you're giong fucker!" In co response to that, Inuyasha wordlessly gave shippou a hard conk in the head, followed by a loud "OWWWWWW!"

"Kagome? Can I come with you and Sango?" Shippou innocently asked kagome making puppy dog eyes "Pretty please with sugar and donuts and pocky and ramen ontop?"

"RAMEN?'' Inuyasha shouted from inside the house shiching his head out from the door, his doggy ears twitching back and forth waiting for an answer.

"No, Inu-Kun, I'll make ramen for everyone once we finish our bath!……….What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

Indeed, Everyone was staring at kagome because of the completely unheard of nickname that Kagome used. Shippou stared up at Kagome who was holding him in her arms, Sango had a "OMG! That was so cute!" look on her face. Kaede nearly dropped her basket of herbs when she heard it and stared as kagome incredulously. Miroku had reacted the most drastic of them all. He bolted out of the hut stood in the middle, between the large empty space. He looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and shouthed: "INU-KUN? INU-KUN? My lord inuyasha, whatever did you two do with your time alone to be calling each other nicknames? HA HA HA HA HAH! That is hilarious! INU- KUN! INU-KUN! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Miroku's resonating guffaw was heard far and wide, being the only sound heard for a long while until The lovely lady Sango decided to silence him with her boomerang bone. ( The DAMN PROGRAM KNOWN AS MICROSOFT WORD IS AUTOMATICALLY CHANGING THE JAPANESE WAY OF SAYING SANGO'S WEAPON TO HARICOTS. WTF IS A HARICOTS!) And all was silent in the land of sengoku jidai once more.

Inuyasha had been called inu-kun before, but the name was never spoken in front of people. His face was as red as his haori. 'wait, why am I embarrassed? I thought I got over that coward shy bullcrap!' Inuyasha thought as he stood up straight and began to walk towards Kagome. He noticed that all the pairs of eyes were on him to see what he would do next. He chuckled inwardly at their "fish out of water" expressions.

'well, they wanna stare, I'll give them something to stare about,' He smirked in Kagome's direction and walked quickly to her, grinning devilishly.

'Gulp,' what's he gonna do?…….ohhhh, he looks murderous! He's smiling like the Cheshire cat!' Kagome thought frantically as inuyasha wasn't even five feet from her. 'He's closer….closer…..oh god he's…!"

But Kagome never finished that sentence because the next thing she knew, she was grabbed by the waist and was tilted back by inuyasha who had leaned forward and began to kiss her passionately. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Kagome looked very surprised, but soon found herself kissing him back, enjoying the moment. When inuyasha and Kagome finally came up for air. Not only was their regular group staring, but the entire village of kaede stopped what they were doing to witness this once in a lifetime spectacle. In order to put the icing on the cake, inuyasha said in her ear:

"You can take your bath on two conditions," Inuyasha said in a voice that was very much unlike his own, But his youkai self. "One, You don't take longer than 20 minutes, Two, Don't get too clean cause….." He lowered his voice down to a sultry whisper to give Kagome the rest of the sentence…..Kagome's face turned a color to rival that of the richest prune juice. She turned to Sango who had on a "Holy shit is that really Inuyasha?" look on her face. Kagome grabbed her best friend's hand and bolted off into the direction of the hot springs, and as soon as Inuyasha was out of earshot, She giggled the rest of the way there. "Hey Kagome," Sango ssaid in a teasing voice as they neared the hot spring, "I think Inuyasha wants a little more than ramen tonight…." she finished with a giggle.

"SANGO!" Kagome exclaimed in a mock surprise voice. "That was a very un- Sango like thing to say!" She clutched her hand to her heart. Sango giggled even harder. "Well, technically, it is a sango like thing to say because I always tell the truth! And inuyasha wasn't lying!" She finished, taunting kagome.

"Someone's taking a Leaf out of miroku's book!" Kagome shouted as the two girls shed their clothes and jumped into the hot spring.

#$&(&$#$&((&$#

Meanwhile, Inuyasha retreated to his favorite tree branch snoozing in the noontime sun. His daydreams were pleasant (AN: AHEM, AHEM, cough…… cough…..) All that was on his mind was the 24-hour channel of Kagome. All kagome, All the time! Now that Naraku was gone, and Kikyo was resting peacefully in peace….(NOT! That fuckin clay bitch was eating her owm shit burnin' in hell with nothing better to do than be naraku's own personal fuck toy. oh god that made me laugh…) Inuyasha had absolutely nothing to do. Literally. Kagome was at the hot spring……_hot spring…_uh, lets think about something else, and he didn't want to talk the the runt or the prune, so there was no one except… 'Oh damn, speakin of the devil, Here was that crooked monk now.' "Whatdyawant?" Inuyasha spat at him.

"Inuyasha, Please come down here and tell me everything! How do you do it? You had lady kagome melting in your arms! And just in one night! I've tried everything with Sango! She wont even look my way only if it's to beat the living shit out of me! Please Inuyasha, help an old friend!" Miroku was brought to his knees to try to persuade the Hanyou to come out of the tree. Inuyasha, who was half asleep said exactly what was on his mind at the time.

"One, Don't grope the living shit out of sango.

Two: Give the woman some goddamn space! (An: Inuyasha, can't talk, he's always barkin up kagome's tree.)

Three: Get some new pickup lines, Those that you use suck cock.

Four: Leave me the hell alone. Now get out of my face and ask the great prune if she's made the prune juice yet." Inuyasha mumbled sleepily. Miroku merely lowered his head in defeat and stalked off.

"He WILL divulge his secrets to ME! I think,"

Meanwhile……#$&(&$#

"There's that human monk and that old lady, there's that little kit, And dog shit is in that tree…… But where's Kagome? I followed her scent here! Wait. I smell it. It's by the hot springs. Along with the demon slayer. Since mutt turd is asleep, I Think I'll pay my woman a visit. Especially since she's washing HIS smell off. Heh, I'll have you very soon my kagome," And with that the Demon sped off in search of his 'socalled' mate, his blue eyes piercing through the sky.

Before he began to stalk her, an assaulting smell came to meet his nostrils.

"The Fuck? Who is stewing Prunes?"

#$&()(&$$&()&$#$&()(&$

DIJA LIKE IT? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? (repeat 300 times) I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Next chappie: The comversation at the hot springs and Kouga's encounter with kagome! OMG

(DURING THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS KOUGA MAY BE GETTING BASHED! Read full warning above. Just to warn you.

Next chapter, I will acknowlege most of the people that have reviewed so far! Thanks foryou support! Much love!

Microsoft screwup of the day:

Kouga:

Koura

Cougar

Kluge

Koala (OMG! Cookies to anyone who can draw kouga the koala! (OMG! Now that's what I call cute and F&$ed up at the same time!)

REVIEW GODDAMNIT OR THIS STORY WILL CEASE TO EXIST! THIS CHAPPIE GOT 58 HITS AND _NOT ONE REVIEW! PLEASE_ I NEED FEED BACK, PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. (REPEAT 100000000 TIMES.)


	5. author's note: Survey!

-1SURVEY! What do you want to see next from me as a one, Two or three shot? I am willing to take ideas to write about or to combine them with my own! Please tell me! I write Inukag NO INUKIK!

Also, Is there anyone out there that wants me to continue my first story, Wonderful things come to those who suffer? Go to my bio and give it a chance, I never did get much encouragement from that stoy…….

Thankyou! Next chappie soon! Lu Ya!

Sachichan16.


	6. ShowDOWN!

-1OHO! Here's the block buster chappie #1! IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU REVIEW PLEASE!

PLEASE READ THE KOUGA BASHING WARNING IN CHAPPIE 4 ! PLEASE! (I love kouga, but he is getting bashed only for humor in this fic! I could never hate the sexy wolf demon!)

A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO : FLAMEGIRL37c! You have given me sooo many reviews! This chappie is 4 U!

Thanks to all my other reviewers! U R NOT FORGOTTEN, (I just can't remember all the user names! Tee hee!)

Now: ON WITH THE FIC!

Don't even think about wondering if I own Inuyasha!

#$&()(&$$&())(&$#&(

"OH! This is the way to relax!" Sighed Kagome into the calm crisp Enviroment of the Sengoku Jidai. She felt completely at peace with herself. Absolutely tranquil.

"Yes, after dealing with that possessed monk all day, It's nice to escape every once and awhile." sango mused playing with the bubbles that kagome had brought back from her own time. She looked at kagome and moved so that she was right in front of her.

"Kagome, It's time to spill. I need to know what happened!" Sango said softly in case roaming lechers were nearby…..

"Okay," Kagome began, 'how am I gonna tell her?' She wasn't gonna divulge the cainine side of inuyasha anytime soon. She wanted to keep some things to herself. So, she decided to tell sango about the first kiss and nothing more, thinking that that would satisfy sango's needs for gossip.

#$&(&$#$&()(&$#$&()(&&(0

"There she is, my Kagome, Unguarded, not in the face of danger. Well, except me of course." kouga thought silently to himself chuckling softly. Kagome looked absolutely stunning, with the water glistening all around her. She looked like a goddess. He could hear kagome giggling about something while telling the other female. He decided to listen in:

#$&()(&$$&())(&$#

"And I told him how I feel about him, and that I loved him. I told him I didn't care about him being Human Demon or Hanyou. I love him sango. And he looked at me with a look I had never seen in his eyes before: Love. AND HE KISSED ME!"

The two girls were squealing so loud that it hurt Kouga's sensitive Demon ears. "DAMN! Those girls are loud….but did kagome say that she…loves dog shit? That senseless ,spineless, Ballless mutt? This will have to change, I cannot allow this to happen! I have to claim Kagome whether or not she has feelings for that piece of shit. But, not while that other girl is there, I have to think of a way to distract her!"

Kouga crouched lower behind the bushes deep in thought. "Heh, I've got it! I'll summon some of my pack and have them linger around the area," With that thought, Kouga reared back his head and Let out a howl, his hypothesis correct the demon slayer turned her head swiftly.

"Kagome, I sense wolves coming this way." sango said, her voice barely a whisper, "Kagome, Head back to camp, I'm gonna go check it out. Sango leapt out of the water grabbed her demon slayer uniform and in the blink of an eye, she disappeared into the forest.

"Heh, Now's my chance,"

"Kagome gracefully emerged from the water and quickly tried to look for her clothes, She found clean underwear and a bra and put those on. She didn't notice the looming figure above her head peering down at her from the rocks. She found her skirt and slipped it on, Kouga stealthily leapt down from the rocks not making a sound. He stood behind her and snaked his hands around her bare waist. Kagome shivered from fright and let out a little squeal

"Shhh, It's just me," A husky voice cooed in her ear, Kagome instantly leaned into the touch as she thought it was inuyasha, but then, She felt soft fur tickling her skin. As if she had gotten whiplash, she quickly tried to jerk out of Kouga's grip only to be restrained by his powerful arms.

"KOUGA! LET ME GO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Kagome squealed trying frantically to free herself from Kouga's iron grasp.

"Merely relishing of the feel of my woman's soft skin," kouga said cooly as he started to play with her bra strap.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome tore away from Kouga only to reach for her shirt, but Kouga got there first and easily ripped her shirt into two making kagome scream in frustration. "Kouga, Why did you rip my shirt!'' Kagome angrily demanded. But kouga threw away the scrap of cloth away as If it was trash. He backed Kagome into the wall and started to lick her neck, despite her struggling her skin began to get goosebumps kouga noticed and chuckled low,

"It seems my woman is cold, maybe I should warm her up? (AN: OOOOOH! Kouga is a naughty wolf! Naughty naughty. You'll get caughty! )

"Kouga, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? THIS ISN'T YOU! LET……ME…..GO!…… INUYASHA! HELP!"

Her cries were instantly answered as her savior came down from the heavens (er….Trees,) and sliced kouga with his claws. Kouga backed away from the impact and snarled at Inuyasha. " It seems that I am rudely interrupted by the albino half breed." Kouga said angrily, while clutching his shoulder.

Inuyasha paid no attention to the Wolf as of yet, He was focused on kagome.

"_DID… HE …HURT …..YOU….. MATE?" _Inuyasha said gruffly and slowly as if he was on steroids. Kagome looked at him, his purple stripes were on his face and his eyes, They were pure red. Blinded by rage. Rage for this other male, the name didn't matter, who _dared_ touch his mate! Oh, He would have to die. He readied his claws, ready to make the strike, but the soothing touch of his mate stopped him, "Inuyasha," he heard vaguely in his fury, "don't kill him," he heard her say "WHY?" Inuyasha's youkai side raged "HE HURT MATE! HE MUST DIE!" His blood was boiling! Why did his mate prevent the death of that male who had violated what was his?"

"Inuyasha, comeback, I will deal with this." She had said. She now faced him to embrace him. His youkai soothed, inuyasha came bak to his regulat state. Looking down, he noticed kagome wearing her bra and skirt. He quickly took his haori off and gave it to her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you alright kagome?" He asked, his voice cold but still compassionate enough for his mate.

"Yes inuyasha, how that you are here," Kagome smiled at him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Now that his mate was alright he looked at the Wolf leader with a look of death, to rival that of sesshomaru's. Within a blink of an eye, Inuyasha had shoved Kouga into the water, his head bashing into a rock.

"GET UP!" Inuyasha roared. "GET UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

At this time miroku and sango, had come to see what was the matter.They arrived in time to watch the equivalent of a jerry springer show, feudal style. To the left was Kouga, battered and bloody, and getting back up, with hate in his eyes, To the right was ……omg…..Inuyasha, but he didn't look like the stubborn hanyou they got used to knowing. Instead he took on the appreance of his youkai self without the red eyes. His eyes were still amber-gold and he still had his dog ears. His claws elongated more than usual when he transformed and he had grew about two feet in height so that he now towered over the defeated ookami. (that's Japanese for wolf right?) But the most different thing about Inuyasha was that he had two stripes on his cheeks instead of the normal one.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said aloud softly not wanting to make any sudden moves in case that would cause his demon self to suddenly attack. She noticed his new appearance and wondered what made him change his form. Instead of the blood thirsty crimson eyes that flashed with malice, They were replaced by his normal color. He was indeed a full youkai but those eyes, they too closely resembled his half brother's.

Kouga, on the other hand, although badly wounded, (come on people, when is he not?) stood up tall. Not ready to give up the fight for his kagome. (boy is he dense!)

"So, the little half breed decides to step up his game," Kouga smirked getting into a fighting stance, his knees bent ready for a sprint. Youkai Inuyasha 2. 0 Merely cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes at his opponent. 'not much of a threat.' he thought silently. 'But I will not allow any other male to touch my mate, and for that he must die.

"Kouga! STOP! THIS FIGHT IS POINTLESS!" Kagome shouted at Kouga, causing the two males to turn their attention to Kagome.

"This literal son of a bitch has forced you to become his mate Kagome! That is unforgivable! Thank god he hasn't taken you all the way, I can still be with you Kagome." Kouga made a run towards kagome. This set inuyasha into KILL NOW MODE as he leapt after kouga, but the ookami was too fast for him. Kouga back kicked inuyasha into a tree and punched him in the stomach repeatedly. Kouga then took his sword and slashed a deep wound into Inuyasha's chest with his sword (that he never uses) And kicked him in the face to make sure he was good and dead (or in this case knocked out) He then raced to kagome's side and scooped her into his arms, or..he would of if it wasn't for the light blue glow emitting from kagome's body and the face that she was looking at the ground, her fists clenched so tightly that she would have drawm blood. As she began to address kouga, she slowly lifted her head so kouga could behold a look of pure lividity (yes that's my word) it put sesshomaru to deep shame.

"How dare you, …I have tried to be kind, I have tried to be polite, I have tried to be understanding, and I have sure as hell tried to be nice to you, as a friend. But this time you've gone too far." Kagome's facial expression would never be this malicious and evil as long as she lived, Oh, she let kouga have it.

" YOU'VE GONE TOO DAMN FAR! HOW DARE YOU COME UP TO ME, CLAIM THAT I'M YOUR WOMAN AND EXPECT ME TO FALL IM LOVE WITH YOU? WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS IS THAT? YOU ARE THE MOST INCONSIDERATE ARROGANT AND SELF OBSSESSED BASTARD I HAVE EVER KNOWN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY MATE? THE ONE I LOVE, THE ONE WHO'S PROTECTED ME? AND YOU HINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE THAT ALL AWAY FROM ME, WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING," Kagome had Kouga backed against the wall her eyes gleaming with his promised death.

"I DON'T WANNA BE MATED TO SOME STINKIN' WOLF WHO WEARS A FRIGGIN' SKIRT AND LIVES IN A FUCKIN CAVE! I'M NOT GONNA BE SOME DEMON'S FUCK TOY! I'M NOT GONNA BE A DEMON'S BITCH WHO ONLY TAKES CARE OF PUPS SHE DOESENT' EVEN WANT YOU HEAR ME? I REFUSE TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! BASTARD!" Kagome was breathing hard backing away from the astonished kouga. As if he hadn't heard a word of her yelling, he got back up and lasily pushed kagome back into the wall removing inuyasha's haori from around her body. He jerked her head up to make their eyes lock, and he began to choke kagome so that she would stay still. Sango gasped and got ready to strike him with her boomerang, but miroku stopped her. "Look," he whispered motioning to over where inuyasha was knocked out. It went unnoticed to Kouga that the demon began to rise and began to stalk behind kouga, his claws ready to slay. Murder danced in his eyes as he got closer to the kill.

"Now shut up and be the good little submissive bitch I know you wanna be. If you're good I wont make it hurt as much……"he said huskily as he bent down to kiss her but instead of being met with his 'mate's ' sof lips, Instead his cheek met kagome's hand as she slapped him as hard as she could. While simultaneously, inuyasha's claws had slowly and agonizingly tore down Kouga's back making the defeated wolf demon cry in agony. Kouga fell backwards into the hot spring, his deep wound stinging with the contact of the steaming water. His face in a look of bewilderment and pain, he looked to kagome for help.

"Kagome, My love," he started, trying to sound loving but the sound of pain could be heard in his voice. "You're gonna let this half breed beay your mate up? I know you can't possibly love a half demon, so come back to me Kagome," Kouga stood up (with a little difficulty mind you…) and sauntered over to Kagome, Still holding his head up and not losing his quirky smile. Inuyasha 2.0 (that's what I'm calling him) Stood in front of his mate. His claws ready for another attack but before he could make the final swipe, he felt a soft hand stop his own. Shocked, he turned to his mate and looked at her incredulously.

"Mate, Kagome," he said in a voice that didn't sound like his normal demon self. It was more of his hanyou's voice, matured. " WHY DON'T YOU LET ME KILL HIM?" He yelled at her, confusion apparent in his voice. He wanted to protect his mate, goddamnit! Why? Did she like the ookami?

"I'm just going to tell him, once and for all who my mate is." Kagome said in a straight voice. She rounded on kouga.

"Kouga, It seems that you havent heard me correctly." She said In an icy tone that made all males present shudder.

"My mate is strong and fearless. My mate has killed many enemies and brought countless demons to his mercy. My mate has suffered and felt pain. He has sacrificed for me, and he has been there for me. My mate has made mistakes and learned from them. My mate is my protector, and my shelter, my lover and my best friend. And he is _Certainly_ _not you_." She finished giving kouga that never changing glare of death. She truned to inuyasha and came to stand by him.

"If you havent got it through your ignoramus head yet, Inuyasha is my mate. He is all those things to me and so much more. And you know what, Kouga, You know what else he is? HE'S A HANYOU! He's my half demon, and may I add, he's so much stronger than you will _ever_ be! She looked at inuyasha lovingly who, for him, as kagome said those words, all time stopped. 'Kagome,' he thought, 'what the hell did I do to deserve an angel like you,' he was caught out of his trance when kagome continued.

"Look at you kouga. You look so pitiful and pathetic. Fighting over a girl that you will never have. Why don't you just get a life and move on. I've already said that I have no love feelings for you and now, you've ruined a potential friendship between us. I don't want anything to do with you, and I don't see how Ayame can stand you. You don't deserve her. And you don't deserve me. You've hurt me Kouga." Kagome finished, trying to turn her tears away, but inuyasha sensed them and wanted to take her away. She had been through enough for today. He lifted up his mate and turned to go, but before that, he turned to look Kouga in the eye,

"If I ever see you around my mate again, I will not hesitate to slaughter you, skin you and feed your remains to your pack. And I'll use your fur as bedding. This will be the last time that we meet."

With those last words, said with so much venom, he could have poisoned a snake, he held his now sleeping mate to his chest, and with heightened speed, took off with his mate, his Kagome and leaped into the trees.

'A demon and an angel, what a pair,' inuyasha thought as he raced through the forest like crimson lightning.

#$&((&$$&()(&$#!#$&(

Whoo! What did ya'll think? DIDJA LIKE? TELL ME AND REVIEW! How many chappies do you want next? Do you want a lime or more humor? Do you want fluff? OR ALL OF IT IN ONE CHAPPIE?

Let me know and I shall put it in!

Be sure to check out my other story and one(or two or three) shots! They need reviewer love!

If I get 10 reviews for WTCTTWS, Then I will pick up the story!

Thank you to my darling reviewers! I LURVE YOU!

(I will do a reviewer shout out on my last chappie)

Microsoft screwup of the day:

Ayame:

Agama(WTFFFFFFFFF?)

Aylmer(WTFFFFF?)

Alamo(WTFF?

Yam (WTF)

Adam (WTF?)

MICROSOFT WORKS IS A BITCH! AND SO IS KIKYOU!


	7. the aftermath part one?

-1You wanted it, You got it! Humor fluff and lime all in one! The total package! The big enchilada! The Big apple! The big Shebang! The head cheese! The empire state of fluff chappies! Here it is! Back by popular demand! THE PUPPY WITHIN!

(I know that not a lot of inu's "Puppy side" hasn't shown itself, but that shall be saved for future chappies!

Thanks to all my exquisite reviewers! Luv 2U!

This chapter is dedicated to Kouga's chick89 and moonlit Hanyou Girl! Kudos to you both! This one's for U!

MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD! CAUTION! CAUTION! READ AT OWN RISK!

On with the fic!

#$&()(&$$&()&$$&()&$$&()

The end of the afternoon was slowly approaching the sengoku jidai, ending the chaotic day which had ensued only minutes earlier. Two lone figures silently trudged up a hill that would lead them back to Kaede's village. The monk and slayer were left to ponder in their thoughts as they tried to make sense of what had just taken place, only minutes ago. They had just witnessed the confession of their friends, the Hanyou and miko. Now they knew for sure that they felt deeply for each other. However, as wonderful as the circumstances were, there was still a thought lingering in the recesses of their minds, a dark question, that concerned the miko, who, was always by the Hanyou's side….

Miroku walked closer to Sango, "Lady Sango, there has been a fear that has been running on my mind that concerns our dear lady Kagome," He stated, his voice laced with obvious worry.

"What do you mean, Miroku?" sango replied, waiting to hear what Miroku had to say.

"Back there, at the hot spring, did you notice…..did you notice what type of form that inuyasha took on ?"

Sango's breath hitched in her throat, Miroku had a point, Inuyasha was not Inuyasha. He was…..different, more serious, more deadly. The realisation hit her like a brick.

"Hai, I did. He was, transformed, like he would if he was a demon…."

"But he was a demon, however, his demon form changed. He was more…."

"Serious…"

"Dangerous….."

"More……."

"Sesshomaru like." they both finished on the same note. They turned towards each other, Facing the possible truth of Kagome's well being.

"Miroku, if he's more dangerous in this form, then….."

"Kagome-sama is in danger!"

"Ouick, We must run to Kaede's and inform her of all that has happened!"

With a quick nod, Sango followed kaede as they sped in the direction of Lady kaede's hut. Wasting not a moment of time.

#$&()(&$#$&)(&$&(&$#

"And that's when Inuyasha, In his new version of himself took kagome into his arms and sped off into the forest!" Sango finished, breathing for air after her rushed, but detailed telling of the day.

"Lady kaede, this is a most serious matter, if Kagome and inuyasha are left alone for any amount of time more, she could be……"

But Miroku was interrupted by soft laughter coming from the old woman. The laughter slowly grew until it resonated into a pleasant chuckle. The two friends looked at each other incredulously and hadn't the faintest idea at why Kaede was to be laughing at a time like this.

"Lady Kaede! Do you not understand……" But sango too, was interrupted by Kaede who had put her hand up in attempt to silence Sango. It had worked.

"Children, ye look outside," she simply commanded. Puzzled, Miroku and Sango did as they were told and looked outside the window. There was nothing out of the ordinary. No, evil or red-clad hanyous anywhere.

"I don't understand, what is it that we have to look at?" Asked Sango, puzzled.

Kaede laughed again and merely stated,

"Tonight is the night of the new moon."

#$&()(&$$&()(&$$&()(&$$&(

"Inuyasha, please, don't try to move, you'll make your wounds reopen." A very tired and concerned miko softy said to her hurting hanyou. But inuyasha, woud not heed her warning as he straightened his back along the tree he was leaning against.

"Inuyash-"

"Don't worry mate. These wounds shall heal very soon. You do not need to worry your self about me." The improved youkai verssion of inuyasha said in his new, deeper, more serious voice. He began to stroke kagome's hair, in a calming motion to get her to relax. Kagome, who was kneeling next to inuyasha felt his hand touch her head and she automatically calmed into his touch she looked up into her hanyou's eyes. They were still the amber/gold color they always were, but now. There was something different. They became aged, wiser and his maturity could be seen clearly through his orbs. Kagome sighed and relaxed into his chest, his steady heartbeat reassuring her that he was there.

"Inuyasha," kagome started, standing up, only to meet inuyasha's glaring eyes that seemed to say 'you're not going anywhere.'

"I'm giong to go over to that hot spring that we just passed to wash up…..I PROMISE! I'll be back in a minute!" She added hastily as a warning growl raised up in his throat.

"Mate is not going anywhere."

"Please, I just want to wash off…"

"Mate was bathing when she was attacked. _There will be no more bathing tonight." _He finished, his voice very serious.

"I also need to change the water with which I was tending your wounds." she softly added trying anything to go to wash off the filth of kouga.

" There is no need for you to be concerned about me. I am almost healed."

"Please?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. He looked around to find any other source of water that he could find. Slowly, he nodded his head and heard a squeal and a thank you.

"But, you go to that river where I can see you.."

Kagome quickly washed up and retrived more water to tend to inuyasha's ninety percent healed wounds.

'that he wouldn't have if it wasn't for me.' she thought as she turned around to head back to Inuyasha. 'I cause him so much pain. I'm such a burden." She looked up at inuyasha, who stayed in the same position she had left him in. She took in his new, form. She didn't know how it happened, but inuyasha had turned youkai. Not his murderous youkai self, but more like his brother, sesshomaru. She started to think….

'now that he's full demon, would he want to leave me? I couldn't….I couldn't….' She sat down next to inuyasha sideways, so that he would not see her tears. But inuyasha's youkai senses could pick up the trace of salt before kagome even knew she was about to cry. His eyes widened, 'Mate? Why does she cry?'

"Kagome, mate, why do you cry? " his demon side questioned wanting to know the cause of her stress. If it was that inferior wolf youkai…….

"I'm sorry. Inuyasha." kagome said between silent sobs. I'm sorry for all of the crap that you go through because of me. I'm so useless! I can't do anything for myself. I…"

Inuyasha silenced kagome by grabbing her hips and lifting her so that she was between his legs. He began to rumble quietly, to make sure her cries were silenced.

The sun began to set as it's color palette began to take on the vibrant sunset colors of pinks, oranges and violets. You kai inuyasha took his finger and lifted kagome's face to his. She was a goddess, bathed in the orangish glow of dusk. Her crystalline tears glistened In the rays. He looked into her eyes that shined like the sky.

"My kagome, my mate."

The sun began to recede into the horison. Only a few seconds until the sun would completely dissappear.

He began to close the small gap between their lips, he was getting closer to her rose-petal lips. But not before he had one last word. So he whispered ever so softly,

"I _hate _it when you cry."

And with that last word, as soon as he became engulfed in a white light, as soon as the sun retired to make room for the night, Inuyasha captured kagome's lips to make her remember, that He was her mate, and that he wasn't going anywhere.

#$&!#$&((&$# (dude, I could sooo end it right here, but I'm not that evil…/

Night had made its presense known and all was taken over by the sweet calm of the evening as two lovers slowly broke away from a heavenly embrace. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, not to meet amber, but instead, she gazed upon a lavendar hue.

"Inuyasha, tonight was the night of the new moon," Kagome said aloud looking at the sky.

"I know, and it's time that we leave here. I saw an abandoned hut while we passed through here. Come on, Lets go." Inuyasha held out his arms motioning for kagome to come into them. Kagome's first impulse was to leap into his arms, but her logical side got the best of her.

"Are you sure? But you're still hurt!" Kagome exclaimed, truly concerned for inuyasha's health.

"My wounds have entirely healed. I'm just fine. The only thing is that I can't run as fast." not waiting for kagome to answer, he scooped her up and set off for the hut in a jog.

When they finally reached their destination, inuyasha set down kagome and told her to wait there. He made a quick check inside the hut to make sure it was safe, then he came and scooped her up once again to take her inside. Once kagome was inside, she looked around the medium sized hut. It had pots and pans, blankets and even a small futon in the corner. Inuyasha took some of the blankets ad spread them out onto the futon. He then sat down on it, his back leaning against the wall. He then motioned with his hands for kagome to sit between his legs, like they were by the tree. Kagome smiled at him and walked over to the futon. She then got on it and crawled towards inuyasha, coming to get herself comfortable in inuyasha's arms. She then leaned back on his chest and snuggled close to him. She let out a content smile and let herself be enveloped in his loving embrace.

Inuyasha felt a strong breeze tickle his arm and shivered. He looked out to the sky, through the window of the hut. It was going to rain soon. He also felt kagome stir out of her daydream. She looked up at him as she whispered,

"I'm so happy, here, with you Inuyasha." she looked up at his blushing face and giggled. Inuyasha turned even redder. However, he realized, 'so, she wants to play, that can be arranged…." (AN: muah hah hah!)

At once Kagome's giggling was replaced with a shocked cry as Inuyasha swiftly brought his face slowly to her chest, growling and nuzzzling her, once again sending that pleasurous (AN: another one of MY words!)

Shiver throughout her body. "I-Inu….) she started out, her voice high-pitched from surprise, but inuyasha interrupted her. "Kagome, Do you even know what you do to me?"

Sure enough, the rain began to fall quietly, softly tapping on the wooden roof of the hut. Inuyasha had turned kagome so that she faced him once again. He gazed into her eyes briefly, before he came up to her neck and slowly ran his fangs over the place he would mark her. Inuyasha was more than pleased with the reaction that he got out of Kagome. Her voice was soft and breatless as she let a suprssed moan slip between her lips…

"Didn't you know how much I needed you?…..Wanted to hold you…." Inuyasha said, once again in that deep, very-unlike-inuyahsa voice. He snaked his hands up her back, bringing her warmth closer to him.

"….All those times, you cried for me….and cared for me…..kagome……I…hate it when you go back to your time and leave me…….I damn near lost cont of the times I nearly had to kill myself from marching straight back there, stealing you out of your bed and taking you with me in my tree." Kagome was melting into inuyasha her quiet moans were growing more numerous.

"Inu……"

"I'm not finished. When you walk by me and hold my hand, and I damn never forgot all those times that you consoled me. I've never had someone like you in my life Kagome, I need you……. I need you tonight………''

Inuyasha finally finished, his breathing getting more shallow, (AN: Can you imagine? Human inu with his chest exposed, brething hard and looking at you with lust in his beautiful violet eyes? sigh)

The rain slowly began to increase and kagome's mind was racing: 'OH MY GOD! Is this really inuyasha? He's so… different! From youkai to ningen, he's really emotional…ohhhhhh…I didn't know he could make me feel like this! Her body was giving in to him, ad fast as he ran his hand up and down her sides causing a violent shivering attack to pass through her. Inuyasha felt the vibrations and smirked, knowing that she would react this way. Kagome…She was so pure and innocent. A virgin feeling lust for the first time, His pride and manly ego skyrocketed from knowing that he was the cause of her euphoria.

Kagome was over the edge, never to come back as inuyasha moved in even closer to her body, seeking warmth. He then got on his knees so that he was taller than kagome who had her back against the wall. He again tilted her head up to stare in his eyes that were now, completely taken over with a deep, raw, animalistic lust and love. He also brought her to her knees, the soft movement causing his haori top to halfway slide down kagome's shoulders. Stopping where the top of her creamy mounds were exposed to the naked gase.

Inuyasha gazed hungrily at the exposed portion of kagome's body. This had only happened in his wildest dreams, his deepest fantasies….. He took his other hand that was not on her side and softly ran his fingers down her breasts, feeling how soft her body really was. The warmth…..

"Kagome, You're so warm…" Inuyasha said, the apparent lust seeping through in his voice. He looked at kagome's face, which was in a look of a newly discovered feeling she whimpered softly as his touch slowly became harder, but still gentle. She tilted her head back, once again exposing her creamy neck to her lover.

Inuyasha swooped down to her neck kissing and licking and sucking all the way down to her valley, kagome's pleasure induced cries reached his ears.

Inuyasha felt the heat rise up inside of him wanting to be released, his overly throbbing self was begging for relief, but as the throbbing, pleasurable pain increased, there was another feeling, a deeper pent up energy that was gathering in his soul….

"Let me out….."

"N,No, You could hurt her."

"I need to be with my mate…."

"NO!" although ningen inuyasha opposed letting out his youkai self, his actions turned to involuntary ones. His hands began to take in more of kagome's body, moving his haori further off of her shoulders as his hands made way for her rosy nipples.

"I must be with my mate….Let me out human.."

"I WONT!" Inuyasha yelled in his mind. He could NOT let the youkai version of himself take over.

"Smell her, smell her scent. Mate is ready, Mate wants you…Mate wants me….Mate wants us…" The youkai refused to give up. He wanted his mate, Goddamnit! No one would get in his way. However he was outraged that this human would accuse him of hurting his mate, but he would make this human see….

"Human inuyasha smirked again thinking that he had won, but his actions did not slow down, he caressed kagome with an unknown passion that he never knew that he had inside of him, and that's when it happened…

"In a flash, his hanyou sense of smell cane back to him although he was still human appearance, her erotic aroma of sakura blossoms and papaya mixed in with her own unique scent of lust clouded his mind and conscious, The youkai had almost won,

"Do you smell her? She smells good doesn't she…"

"Y..Yeah.."

"Do you hear her?" his other hand left her side to caress her other breast at the same time, Leaving kagome with her knees as her only support, she couldn't possibly get more aroused than that! Her thick creamy essense began to leave her and slowly trickle down he inside of her thigh.

"Inu….ya…sh…a……" She whimpered slowly only stopping when a new wave of pleasure raked through her body, " Ohhhhhhhhhh,….."She let out a little louder…

"Inuyasha heard the cries of kagome and it only took a little more coaxing from the demon to finally take her for his.

"I..hear…her…" he grunted out slowly, breathing for more air as he felt the demon rise

"Let me out, she needs us, We love mate. We need mate." He looked at his lover who was too busy shivering at inuyasha's involuntary nips and sucks on her nipples.

Kagome's body had completely strayed away from her mind as Inuyasha touched her so tenderly. She was in ecstasy. Only he coud make her feel this way, only her Youkai, her hanyou, Her ningen,….

"Inuyasha, mmmn, I..nu..yas…h..a!"

That was all it took for the youkai to take over.

#$&()(&$#$&()(&$&()

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! A! cliffy! I'm sooooo evil! Well, I'll try to continue, but limes are a risky business for me….tee hee! Hope you enjoyed this, and MAYBE I'll be able to write the rest later!

See YA!


	8. The aftermathPart two! the lime

-1I'm back babies! I know that you want more and I'm gonna give it to ya! This is as limey as it gets….I hope that it makes up for the DISSAPOINTMENT! I am sooooo sorry! Although I don't know how much more I'll update if I am Called; and I quote:

"EVIL LITTLE FUCKER!"

As I already explained, please, no name calling to me! It…sniff…hurts…..my…sniff…..feelings….sniff sniff!

I got some juicy ideas for this fic and I hope that you keep reading! I love Reviews!

AND NOW: ON WITH THE FIC!

#$&()(&$$&()(&$$&

"I….nu…….y…as……h……a,"

That was all that was heard through the night. The soft moans and cries of a love struck miko resonating through the wooden walls of the tiny secluded hut. The cause of her euphoria was a Hanyou who had a hidden talent, only to be known by his lover. He felt the hot soft skin of his mate below him and it made him heavy with want and need for his mate.

"uuuhhhhhh…."

As her cries increased, so did the speed of the raindrops falling form the heavens. It created the perfect backdrop to this joining of lovers. The rain fell from an infinite blackness that was the sky, shadowing the life on earth, well except two lovers…….

"mmmmmn…please….inu.."

Her hands slid down to his manhood gently stroking it until he couldn't take it anymore, he moved her hand away and proceeded to take his mate for himself…… He felt his youkai winning the fight against taking kagome and he didn't seem to mind anymore. His youkai was right, his temporary gift of smell proved to him that his mate, his kagome was hot and wet for him, her scent, her exotic scent was overpowered by her desire….she lusted just as much for him as he did for her. And the scents never lied.

Ohhhh, Inu…yasha….please…..please…take…..me.."

And that set him off, Goodbye human, The youkai could no longer let the cries of his mate go unheard. He would give her what she desired. He transformed and her scent overpowered him like never before. He sliced through the bow on his haori top making it slide down on the bed. He saw another piece of cloth keeping his mate away from him. As intresting as it looked…it had to be discarded. So he grabbed one side of the strange cloth and slid it from her hips, rather easily as they had already been wet….

Kagome felt the panties slip from around her waist and knew that her fantasy would soon come true. She opened her eyes only to stare back at crimson orbs eyeing her with just as much lust as the violet ones held. His gaze sent another set of shivers to rack through her body. The youkai smirked, after all the physical contact, she was still shy…just another sign of her purity and innocence. The youkai reveled in the fact that he would be the one to deflower this young miko of her innocence. Excitement and anticipation pounded in his mind as he pulled off his hakamas and placed his hot, throbbing tip next to her special spot, the only place that he and he alone could go. He smirked again at her reaction when she felt his desire, hot with want touch her entrance. Her previous reactions were nothing like this.

"I told you I would be back for you….mate.." He said in that deep voice that characterized his youkai.he ran his extremely long claws all the way down her middle, past her sensitive breasts, past her belly button, past her sensitive area pf her pelvic bone to the core of his mate. He slid his sharp digit inside of her, her body instantly taking to the change.

"mmmm, I…Know.. I told you that I would wait…I was a good girl……"

"Heh, well this good girl's gonna get punished…"

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong?" kagome said, her voice high with new pleasure. She tried to talk in a normal teasing voice but inuyasha's demonstration of things to come was too much for her to handle.

"I know, Sometimes good girls need to be punished for no reason," inyasha smirked baring his fangs, he was trying to tease her as much as possible, it would be worth it later, and It was fun to make the innocent little miko squirm. He wanted her, oh yes, but he wanted her to feel real lust, and wanting and not being able to get it right away.

"Now, my mate, you must be punished…because of what you have done…." he teased, casually sliding another digit inside, prepairing her for the sentence.

"What…..unnnnn…did….I uuuhhhhh…Do?" Kagome managed to say, her body taking well to the increasing sizes of his fingers.

"My mate, what did you think you were doing all of those years, wearing those short articles of clothes in front of me? Going off into the hot springs..all by yourself, alone while the only thing I could do was take in your scent from a distance." He slid in a third finger, " Or, when I would watch you sleep through your window, in that tiny shirt that clings to all your curves, tossing and turning and calling out my name and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. That's why I want to have my fun now, making you pay. I could stop right now ya know…." and with that, He pulled all of his fingers out, ceasing the rocking sensation that kagome had gotten so used to. She gasped "Nooooo! Please….please….inu….mate…..don't stop….."

"Very well my mate, You've been punished enough. I've been deprived for too long…….."

With that he thrust inside kagome their two bodies becoming one….their wants and needs finally meeting together. The rain continued to beat down hard, in harmony with the moans and growls from the inhabitants of the hut. The consistent rain came through many of the tiny cracks causing them to fall into the hut. As the droplets touched the lovers they seemed to evaporate as soon as they made contact, such was the heat shared between the two. Skin on skin, hands caressing, tongues exploring and True LOVEmaking was present in the hut that night. The only light that night was the stars and the dim candle in the corner illuminating the desire that was suppressed for so long. The demon had won, his mate, his miko, his kagome sleeping in his arms.

And as the sunlight hit the now silent hut, an equally content Hanyou stroked the hair of his sleeping angel.

Well how the hell was that? PLEEEEEASE review and let me know if this is satisfying!


	9. a run to clear his head

-1DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!Now, the humor returns! And it's here to stay! (along with a little fluff and INUendo! Tee hee! Now, I want my fabulous wonderful reviewers to be a part of this fic too, so, If you have any hilarious and I mean HILARIOUS! Ideas about inuyasha's doggie habits put into the fic, say so in your review or P.M me! (I always check!)

And do not think the whole prune juice scenario is neglected……. OHOHOHOHO! Inuyasha and kaede… round one of the ………PRUNE WARS!

(Star wars theme… dun dun dun dun dun dun dundund dun dundundunnnnn, DUN DUN DUNDUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUNNNNN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUNNNNNNNNN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN……..repeat 2x)

On with the fic!

!#$&()(&$$&()(&$$&())(&$#!#$&() BITCH!

The morning came too soon for the alert hanyou. He had been up before the crack of dawn holding his mate. The rain had ceased a couple of hours ago and the air was humid and warm. The hut had been soaked (from the rain and other liquids….ahem.) and if they stayed there any longer, then his mate would get sick.

So he scooped up his sleeping angel ( they're both still naked) and the remnants of his haori and he leapt into the tallest tree to witness the sunrise. He didn't want to wake up kagome until that right moment.

"mmmmmm, inu….." kagome muttered in her sleep, subconsciously snuggling deeper into her hanyou's chest. The said hanyou smirked and gave a small laugh. 'I wonder if I can get her to say that when she's awake…..' and his newly hentai mind began to soar to unreachable heights. While he stared at her soft, creamy skin, he noticed the pinkish glow of the rising sun was creeping around, the shadows of the night disappearing to make way. With his amber eyes, he could make out the slowly rising orange ball across the western horison that was the sun.

'not yet'

The night's cloak faded from black to violet…

' why does it take so long'

To pink to orange….

'kagome's stirring, she'll wake up soon.

Knowing the time would be right, he bent down and captured kagome's lips in a kiss. Kagome made another moan and slowly began to move. As if on instinct, she deepened the kiss, allowing this mystery kisser to have access to her tongue, ready to play for the day. She wouldn't open her eyes, she liked the feeling of not knowing who was kissing her when in reality she knew exactly who it was. At that, the mystery kisser broke off the kiss, kagome was speechless. She could feel the hot sticky air on her bare skin and the sun's rays beaming down on her but the most intense feeling that she felt was the warm arms around her waist and the low voice of someone telling her…

"Good morning….mate."

She opened her eyes to come face to face with the golden orbs of her love,

"mmmm, Morning Inu..Yasha." she said slowly with a bright smile. " OH! Look at the sunrise! Inuyasha, HOW DID WE GET UP HERE?" Kagome exclaimed, just realizing that she was almost above the clouds in one of the tallest trees that she had ever seen in the feudal era. Inuyasha just shook his head and said..

"How else could you possibly get up here?"

"Oh, DUH! Baka kagome, your mate is the one, the only Inuyasha! The most powerful demon in all of japan!" she shouted happily leaning back into his chest. Inuyasha's ego just quintupled.

"That's right and you better not forget it ……or else."

"Or else WHAT? Oh mighty inuyasha?"

With that he pushed her off of the tree trunk only to let her fall her screams echoing, scaring the birds. Before she felt the strong arms of her hanyou scoop her up, gliding the rest of the way down to the ground.

"I…INUYASHA!" Kagome was flushed seething and looking like she was about to erupt!

"INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU LET ME FALL LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS AND HOW EASILY I COULD HAVE DIED AND AND ANNNNND! _Let's do it again_!"

Inuyasha became shocked at the last tone of her voice! 'shit! And I thought she was really mad too!'

"So, you're not mad?"

"Nooooo! I was expecting something like that from you …. But between me and you, I like the first punishment better." she said sexily as she walked away from him, rocking her hips as she walked.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his furry little ears as they twitched numerous times in a row. But he heard what he heard. ' so, the little vixen wants to play, we can do that……'

"Kagome looked for the red haori top that was ripped torn and basically mutilated. She attempted to cover up herself, but the end product was something that Inuyasha, human demon and hanyou all liked.

The haori top covered her all right, covered everything except what really needed to be covered. There were two large gashes in the top part, revealing her creamy shoulders and the swell of her breasts. There was pratically no middle section so all of her abdomen and back was exposed. And probably the biggest piece of scrap covering her was the part that covered her lower body. All in all the whole thing was 2x shorter than her school skirt. And kagome didn't feel the least bit embarrassed around inuyasha. Why should she? They were mates after all! Inuyasha approached her, his hakamas back on (weep weep…sob sob..) and snaked his arms around her.

"ready to go back?"

"Yeah, but…….what about…our…clothes?"

"well, we'll have to sneak…..we're good at that….."

"We are?"

"Well, I am."

"I don't get it."

"I'll sneak and get your bag, bring it back and you get cleaned up at the hot spring and just come back to the village, like no big deal!"

"But, What about your clothes? "

"They just repair themselves after a period of time. Look."

Kagome looked down at the not so shredded haori. Half of the midriff had reappeared and the frayed bottom began to look like cloth again. She looked to his hakamas. The hole that had been above his knee had vanished and they were as bright and red as ever.

"Wow, that is freaky."

"No shit."

"Lets go mate."

Inuyasha situated kagome onto his back, and took off with his kagome. As he ran in the direction of home, his youkai began to get exited again her smooth legs touching his bare back. It just felt so right, her warmth, soaking into his skin, making him feel good. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her closer to him, not wanting to lose any of her heated touch.

Kagome felt really lucky that Inuyasha didn't get to see her blushing face. She too was enjoying the close contact of their skin. It connected them in a whole new way. Her blood temperature rose immensely when she felt his clawed hands pull her hips closer to him, telling her that he liked it too. Giddy with excitement, kagome leaned onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Feeling his kagome snuggle closer to him, his youkai was seriously beginning to threaten his hanyou by stopping, fnding a secluded cave and taking his mate again. But he shook those feelings off, controlling the youkai. Deep down, hanyou inuyasha was rather pissed that he couldn't be the first to be with his Kagome. 'Every time I want to be with her, that damn youkai is gonna demand to be let out. Trying to hog my kagome……"

'MY MATE!' the youkai argued back in his head. How dare the hanyou claim the girl all for himself? He was the first with her so kagome was HIS!

"You are deeply mistaken, Kagome is mine, I am the intelluctual side of his demon form and therefore I am dominant of all of you. That makes kagome Rightfully MINE!' inuyasha 2.0 (An: I HAVE TO CALL HIM SOMETHING DIFFERENT! Any suggestions?) argued back, his side also to be heard.

'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I SAW KAGOME FIRST! I'M THE ONE THAT SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH! ME! MEE! SO KAGOME IS MINE BASTARDS! MINE!' The hanyou bellowed back. Conscious inuyasha began to growl deeply causing kagome to wonder what was going on.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned, but inuyasha kept running, having one of many internal battles with himselves.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……Hanyou, MATE IS MINE!"

"lesser demons, I am the perfect choice, I am better than all of you, So Mate is Mine.

"Dumb asses! What part of SHE IS MINE do you not understand!"

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE MATE! MATE MATE MATE! MINE MINE MINE!"

"I don't think you can even spell 'mate' lesser youkai. You are worse than ignorant!"

"GRRRRRRRR! I CAN SPELL MATE! Mmmm…ate!"

"that's just the prounciation."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

"Silence hanyou, this is between demons…..no matter how challenged this one may be."

"ME IS SMART!" (An: BWAHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! A! can you imagine youkai inuyasha saying that?)

"Spell it."

"………."

"Idiot."

"…C! Grrrrrrrr, er M…. errrrrrrr… art!"

"GRRRRRRRRR! I'm tired of this shit! Kagome is mine! And no one not even you two……especially the one who can't spell mate…"

"YES ME CAN!"

"Will not take kagome from me. SHE IS MINE! AND THAT IS THAT! OKAY BITCHES?" the hanyou was enraged now. Inuyasha was tired of the bullshit and It was going to stop. Now.

"Hmmm, you may have won for now hanyou but we will discuss this later. For now….Take good care of my mate."

"FEH."

"Hanyou…….me make sure that you don't get my mate….."

"Well spell then. CMART!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

And with that inuyasha slipped out of his subconscious and focused his attentions on the girl sleeping on his back. Arms still wrapped around his neck. He gave a small smirk, Increasing up to his maximum speed.hearing a faint giggle and squeal as the two …..or…three…..or…..four…….lovers sped off towards home.

#$&()(&$$&&$#$&(

Was that not funny? Can you imagine? The more primitive demon trying to spell? That was just hilarious! I was splitting my sides laughing!

Oh, believe me, there will be more intermal arguments between them. Hanyou, Youkai and lesser youkai. Also, next argument, the human and another side that I have yet to reveal! See if you can guess! Winner gets the next chappie dedicated to them!

If you have any funny incidents that you want me to put in, please let me know!

RRRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWW!

Youkai Inu!

"WHAT?"

Spell goodbye!

"gud….b…I…e?"

No.

"GRRRRRRRR!"


	10. Arrr! Fate hates poor inu!

-1FIRST OF ALL, THE WINNER WAS MOONLIGHT HANYOU GIRL! KUDOS TO YOU ! YOU GUESSED RIGHT! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU…..YOU WON'T FIND OUT WHAT NEW SIDE OF INUYASHA HAS YET TO SHOW UNTIL YOU READ! Eehehehehehehehehehee..I am evil!

All right, are you likin it? I'm almost at 100 reviews! This is big ya'll! By the time this story is finished, I hope to have over 1000 reviews! (this story Is nowhere finished though…..)

Like I said again, I want you guys to be a part of this story, so if you have ANY HILARIOUS IDEAS FOR SCENES…LET ME KNOW!)

AND NOW …..ON WITH THE FIC!

!#$&()(&$$&&$$&&$$&&$

The pair of star-crossed lovers reached inuyasha's forest shortly after they started the journey. Iinuyasha slowed down to a walk, not wanting to get to the village too soon. Kagome was awake, she still had her arms wrapped around his neck, her face in it's crook. Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. He was a little peeved that their time together would soon come to an end.

'sigh, it feels so nice, just the two of us, together like this.' kagome mused silently. 'just the two of us …….and his kawaii ears!' said ears began to tweak, picking up the almost silent giggles that came behind him.

"Oi, what's so funny wench?" he said half amused.

"Oh, nothing…just remembering something…." kagome trailed off…remembering how he reacted the first time to her touch on his ears. 'I'll have to do that again later.

They came to that hill that separated the village from the forest and paused. Inuyasha let kagome down, much to both of their dismay. The firerat fur was fully repaired now, and all of kagome was covered. (poor inu!) . Hand in hand, they walked down the hill, ignoring the villager's confused stares. They came to kaede' s hut only to be met by miroku and shippo. Shippo looked up to see his 'mom and dad' walk down the hill and he went crazy!

"KAGOME! KAAAAGGGOOOOOMMMMEEEE! YOU'RE OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE! MOOOOMMMYYY!" Shippo raced, a red lightning bolt raced to kagome's chest. Kagome braced herself for the attack, as inuyasha went in back of her to catch her. Kagome fell back to a hard, chest and blushed on contract. Shippo's animated rants and shrieks didn't even register in her mind until after a minute when she randomly shouted…. "OH! SHIPPOU! Sweetie! You were worried about me? Well, I'm here now! You can stop crying dear."

But the kit went on.. "OH KAGOME! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!…."

At that comment, shippou sported a large bump on his head courtesy, inuyasha. Idiot runt, you thought kagome was dead? Heh, Not if she was with me……. I would not let anything happen to her. Don't you know that?" inuyasha stated indignantly. He was exasperated that he would even think that kagome wouldn't be safe with him. Hell, she was his mate. He loved her…

"Inuyasha, Lady kagome! You are all right!" Miroku came out of the hut and rushed towards him and kagome, assessing that they were all right. He gave out a sigh of relief,

"Yes, miroku, we're fine. Inuyasha took….good care of me." she finished innocently enough. But not innocent enough. She took shippou inside and that's when the interrogation began. Without a word, Miroku hauled inuyasha to the outside back of the hut. Oh, he would know what really went on.

"Inuyasha you dog! You took good care of her all right!" Miroku exclaimed out loud patting the hanyou in the back. Inuyasha got rather ticked at that. How the hell did he guess? 'Well, I'm past that innature phase of denial…..' he decided to confess…

'SO WHAT? WHY THE HELL DO YOU GIVE A DAMN! THAT'S ME AND MY MATES BUSINESS YOU SICK LECH! AN' I AINT TELLING YOU SHIT! THAT'S STUFF IS BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR MATE! MATING ISN'T SOME WAY OF FAST FUN AND SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT! MAYBE THAT'S WHY SANGO DOESENT WANT TO B WITHIN FIVE MILES OF YOU!" he finished. 'Damn, why do humans want to share that kind of shit? isn't that private?'

He began to turn his back on miroku when miroku began to apologise.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't realise that I hurt your feelings. I truly apologise." miroku hung his head, knowing that every word that inuyasha said was true. Maybe that _was_ why sango hated him so much.

"Just don't ever ask me again. Hey, where's sango and kaede?" inuyasha said as they began to walk back to the hut.

"Oh, she accompanied kaede on a trip to the next village to heal these two children. They should be back soon." miroku finished. "I'll see you inside, I think I'm going to go pray now……." miroku said rather distantly as he went to the nearest Buddhist shrine. Inuyasha watched him go with a confused look on his face.

"Damn, did what I say actually make him stop his lecherous ways?" he said as he stepped into the hut. But what he saw would make him develop lecherous habits of his own….

Kagome, his mate was wearing a top with no sleeves, just two pieces of cloth over her shoulders that held the shirt up. It fit rather tight, showing off her curves, She wore one of those 'ski..rts' as she called them and oddly, it was folded and it seemed to be made of a dark blue material that looked rough. She had taken her long ebony tresses, and put it up in a low side ponytail, the hair cascading over her right shoulder. He thought she looked good enough to forget everything else and take her right back to their favorite spot and make her moan and scream again and again and again and ag…………..

"Hey inuyasha! Here's you haori back! I never said thank you for using it! She handed it to him and knelt down to finish rummaging in her sack. Inuyasha eagerly put his haori back on, it still felt warm from being on her body and her scent seemed to be forever laced into the fabric. He gave a deep inhale and took in her scent, drowning in her further and further……until…

"Inuyasha, are you all right? You look like you drank too much sake." shippou blandly pointed out. And that earned him another bop on the head from inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! That wasn't nice!"

"FEH! The runt should watch his mouth." inuyasha said dejectedly. Angry that shippou saw him thinking about Kagome, his infatuation. How her eyes shone, the way her hair fell down her shoulders like onyx waterfalls, and her creamy, peachy sk….

"INUYASHA!"

" ER…..FEH! WHAT?" Retorted inuyasha, 'damn! I have to stop zonin out like that!'

"I was just asking if you wanted some ramen? You MUST be hungry _after all that we've been through_." Kagome stated, putting more emphasis on the last part of the sentence than needed. She Handed him a steaming hot bowl of his beloved noodles. Inuyasha went red at that and he was obviously flustered. So in embarrassment he accepted the bowl of beef ramen and inhaled the salty food, using it to bury his red cheeks. Kagome laughed as she handed shippou a bowl. He said thank you and left the hut, wanting to enjoy his food outside in the fresh air. Free from the building lust and infatuation that lingered in the hut.

Just as kagome began her meal, Inuyasha just finished the last of his. He went over to the pot and got himself another helping and whopped that down as well. Kagome was right. He was hungry! In lightning speed he discarded the bowl and continued his sport if indiscreet kagome watching. He watched her. Oh how he gazed upon her. What seemed like normal activites and eating habits were instantly turned to erotic images to the hanyou. He saw the way she slowly brought the chopsticks to her lips and slowly slurped the noodles. Some of the broth had trickled down her chin as she giggled and moved her hand to wipe it away…. But inuyasha was too fast for her. Swiftly and skillfully, he raced up to her and licked the remaining trickle. This surprised Kagome and she let out a squeal

"I…Inuyasha! What was that about?" she asked , blushing as inuyasha began to lick his lips.

"Mmmmmm, I wonder what the rest of you tastes like…" he said seductively.

"Inuyasha, you already know the answer to that statement…" Kagome purred back, equally seductive. She put her bowl down to the side, she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Inuyasha crept up to her and loomed over her. He could already smell the spike in her scent.

"Well, I want more." he simply said inching closer to her. She was falling into his grasp as planned.

"Nobody's stopping you…." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to nip at one of his favorite spots… the curve in her neck that housed his mating mark. They slowly began to descend down to the hut floor… "Now. Doesn't this seem familiar?" Inuyasha said as he saw that familiar sparke in kagome's eye. "Sure does." kagome replied.

Inuyasha was gazing down at his mate. The hot sun crept into the cracks of the wood making inside of the hut a blazing inferno. The heat was sweltering, but neither of the two lovers seemed to care. Instead the heat acted like a sedative, inuyasha and kagome were completely engulfed in one another. Kagome could feel inuyasha's hot breath on her neck and was traveling down her to the valley of her lush breasts. The heat made kagome's eyes close, letting the lust swep over her.

"I..inu…..Ya..sha…please…."

Kagome didn't need to tell inuyasha anything for he was already trying to slip off her thin tank top and pull down her skirt……..

And that's when they heard it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELLLP! DEMON DEEEMON!"

"IT's COMMIN THIS WAY!"

Their game of foreplay was unfortunately cut short as Inuyasha heard the screams and shouts of the villagers. Inuyasha was now royally pissed.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WHY NOW?" he shouted exasperated. Just when he, the HANYOU was about to 'have fun' with his mate, a damn demon had to come and ruin everything.

"Goddamn, demon, rrrrrrrrrrrrr," Inuyasha sulkily got off of kagome and cracked his knuckles cursing all the way to the door. Kagome pulled up her skirt and straightened her tank and fixed her hair. She saw that inuyasha was upset that he couldn't spend time with her and that made her smile.

"Oh, Poor inu…"

With that she ran up behind him and gave him a big hug. She leaned into his ear sending a chilling sensation down his spine.

"Don't be mad koishii, I'll be right here after you beat the shit out of that demon." She leaned closer to his ear which began to twitch like mad from the close proximity. "The sooner you kick his ass, the sooner we can get back to where we started."

Inuyasha smirked and turned kagome around and laid some kind of kiss on her lips regardless of the screaming people. He pulled away leaving kagome breathless.

"That was to remind you to STAY. You better not leave Kagome. Or I'll hunt you down."

"That won't be necessary, I'll stay, just like a good bitch."

Now that line surprised inuyasha and he decided to go and fight the demon before his testosterone decided to jump off the meter.

He caught the foul smell of the demon and went in hot pursuit. The ugly demon was in the crop field, picking away at the crops eating the harvest, crop by crop. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the six feet tall radish demon. (like the one in spirited away! Just way meaner and taller.) The ugly smelly demon was sitting there just eating away the crops. Inuyasha threw a rock at it's head and waited for it to acknowledge him.

"Hey ass wipe, this is a crop field. Where you need to be is the crap field. Do you know where that is? It's up your ass! So do me a favor stick your head in it and roll yourself in the dung heap."

The radish demon hissed at him and threw…what else? A RADISH at his head. (Ya'll this is a humor fic. All the villains are gonna be super corny cause I can't write action for shit.)

"Filithy half demon…." the radish started but inuyasha knew this part of the monolouge by heart so, he finished the sentence for him…..

"Yeah yeah, I know. 'How dare a half demon address me, the mighty whoever demon? Feel my wrath as I do real craappy attacks to try and defend shit I never even had in the first place……"

"Half demon! How dare you address me the mighty Radish demon? Feel my wrath as I use the power of the mother radish to show you whose territory this is? This is my crap…..er…crop field!" The radish demon bellowed not realizing that inuyasha was totally right.

Inuyasha just stared at it with a blank expression on his face. "I cant believe it actually said that." he wondered in disbelief.

"I'm bored. Time for you to die now." he said simply and with a flick of his wrist and 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' said rather lazily the radish demon was gone. He began to shout as he disintegrated…..but inuyasha was ontop of his game as he again shouted in a mock voice and said in a sped voice (No offense to speds!)

"Duhhhh! How could a half demon defeat me? Whoever! Ahhhhh!" he flailed his arms around like an idiot and kicked his legs up in the air but soon stopped to hear.

"AHHHHHHH! HOW COULD A HALF DEMON DEFEAT ME? THE RADISH DEMON? CRAPPPPIIISSSSHHHHH HHHEEELLLLL!" and he was gone.

"Is it gone?

"Yes! It is!"

"Thank you inuyasha! Protector of this village! We are grateful to you!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and walked on his way getting back to his waiting mate. He broke into a run, the sun beating down on his back. The wave of lust came over him with gale force winds. The hut was in his sight! He was almost there. He could picture the look on her face when he burst through the door and pinned her to the ground, ripped off her clothes off and have her screaming his name for more. Just when he was about to make her fantasies reality, he stopped dead in his tracks.

There, In the hut was EVERYBODY! EVERY FUCKING BODY! Sitting in the hut talking to HIS mate. Kagome apologetically mouthed the words 'I tried' Inuyasha was seeing red.

"Inuyasha! Come join us for some prune juice!"

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$$&

THE PUPPY COMES NEXT CHAPPIE! THIS WAS A FILLER CHAPTER! HOPE IT MADE YOU LAUGH!

LOVE YA!


	11. the gods laugh down upon him

-1HEY YA'LL! BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPPIIE! HOPETHAT YA ENJOY!

HOPE YOU ENJOY…..SORRY I HAVENT BEED ON IN AWHILE! I HAD LOTS OF STUFF GOIN' ON! I HAD A PLAY THAT I HAD TO DO FOR THEATER! I LOOOOVE TO ACT! AND RIGHT AFTER THAT, I CAME DOWN WITH A SORE THROAT AND WAS SICK FOR A WEEK STRAIGHT! FOURTUNATLY, I GAINED MY SENSE OF SMELL AND TASTE TODAY! YAAAAAY!

AND NOW…..ON WITH THE HUMOR INDUCED EDITION OF "THE PUPPY WITHIN!"

$&(&$#$&(&$&&&&&………..BIc#!

Inuyasha sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

Did I mention that he sat? Well, Inuyasha sat down in a dismal corner of kaede's hut. Peering at everyone through his narrow slitted amber eyes. Incoherent mumbles were emitted from the peeved hanyou. They all sat around HIS mate. In terrogating and asking her questions, making usless small talk with her. And that dammed kitsune……….

Shippou was the most irritating part of the whole business. There that little kitsune was, clinging to kagome as if she was his….Yeah, the kit was just a runt, not even ready to fathom the ideas and processes of mating, but still…..inuyasha hated the way those minature hands clinged to kagome's chest. (AN: Do you realise that shippou always grabs onto some thing inappropriate? Well, in the manga, if he's not on kagome's shoulder….he's clinging to her boobs! Tricky mini pervert!) NO ONE was permitted to go near kagome's soft, warm chest but HIM!

'Goddamn….kit……if only I could hit you without kagome penalizing me….'

But he knew that was impossible. No harm could befall that well protected kit. HELL! He was nestled right there! THERE! In her lap using those as his pillow!

'GRRRRRRRRR! The little fucker is actually snuggling into them! Wh…what's this? WHAT? He….he just looked over and SMIRKED for gods sake! The runt is actually doing it on purpose!'

"Heh…hanyou get none ! HANYOU GET NONE!' a small, inarticulate voice teased inuyasha.

'Shut up c….mart……'(see notes, last chappie if u don't get it..)

"litle runt get some before hanyou!' the voice teased louder. The hanyou was not happy.

"hanyou no good! Hanyou not fast enough! Mate no want hanyou……Mate want Youkai!"

"yeah, a youkai that cant even spell his own name…"

"ME CAN TOO!"

"Save it STOOOOOOOPID!"

"ARRRRRR! E…"

'Save it.'

'hanyou get NOOOONE! Youkai better! Hanyou not good enough for Mate! Hanyou cant give mate what mate wants!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

"Inuyasha? What did you just say?" miroku questioned slowly. He and the rest of the group stopped their conversation to stare mindlessly at inuyasha. Inuyasha, on the other hand was caught right in the middle of one of his many internal arguments…he had to cover up..and fast…..when an idea popped up into his head as a sinister smirk crept upon his lips…..he began to snicker….

"I'm talking to myselves….get used to the idea….or we will have our revenge. The youkai gets angry very fast..so watch what you say to usssssssssss……" inuyasha began to roll his eyes to the back of his head and make a low growling sound. Everyone in the hut jumped, Frightened for their lives. It had appeared as inuyasha had gone mad.

"Uh, miroku..what do you think may have happened to inuyasha?" Sango questioned quietly. Everyone in the hut except kagome stood up and pushed themselves in a corner, not wanting to make any sudden moves. The growling turned into soft maniacal laughter. Kagome looked upon inuyasha with concern,

"I…Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Kagome asked. She began to crawl slowly towards inuyasha who had quieted down. 'what made him like this all of the sudden?'

'Heh, my plan is working perfectly! They'll be out of here in no time! And I'll have kagome all to myself! It's time to take it up a notch……'

At that instant he gave an enormous growl and began to twitch uncontrollably as if he was having a seisure, his whole body twitched and convulsed and his ears tweaked 100 mph! Shippou was the first to scream and holler! The poor kit sprang off of miroku's shoulder wailing

"AHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA'S POSSESSED HIMSELF! AHHHHHHH! THE APOCALYPSE! 666! THE BEAST HAS COME! SAVE YOURSELVES! AHHHHHHHH!"

With that outburst, shippou was out of there everyone else soon behind. Miroku and sango helped lady kaede out of the hut, far far away to inuyasha's tree. Panting and breathing hard, it was only then when they realized that they had left kagome behind!

"Kaagome!"

"Lady kagome has been left behind!"

"OHHHHHHHHH KAGOME! YOU TOO SHALL BE POSSESED! NOOOOOOOO! YOU WERE A GOOD MOTHER! GOD SPEED!"

"Inuyasha would never hurt lady kagome! Even if he is possessed, kagome is inuyasha's mate! He will not allow himself to hurt her. We, on the other hand, do not have that assured protection." kaede finished.

"And I have only one question out of all this…" miroku mused, looking at shippou

"Exactly what is the beast and what does the number 666 signify?" asked miroku while copping a feel off of sango's backside.

"Well, I read this unusual book in kagome's bag about the coming of the beast and I thought……

SLLLLLLAAAAPPPPPPPP.

"MIROKU!"

For all we know miroku, the beast could be YOU." sango stated angrily.

"Yeah, inuyasha's not the only one possessed." shippou muttered.

#$&$$&(($$&()(&$#$&()(&&(&&(&

"ERRRRRR! ARRRRRR! URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"inuyasha! Please calm down! There's nothing here that should cause you to act this way! What's wrong?"

'what could cause him to ant this way?' kagome wondered. She crawled up to the mad inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it! You're scaring me!" Kagome wrapped her arms around him and tried to calm him, but to no avail. She looked up into is face……. "Inu….Yasha……please………"

Suddenly, inuyasha snapped his eyes back in place quick as lightning and wrapped a shocked kagome into a bear hug

"Sure….what do you want me to do?" He quickly laid kagome down on the hut floor with his newfound lust in his eye, to begin ravishing his mate's goodies…..but he soon ceased his actions to smell the scent of salt water and the sniffling of kagome's tears. Confused, the hanyou looked onto his crying mate's face, wondering what the problem could be.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha! How could you do something so horrible? Why would you do something like that? You had me so worried! Wh….What were you thinking? Don't ever EVER scare me like that again! Please!"

Kagome broke down into a sea of tears and hugged herself to try and hide her face from inuyasha.

'HAHAHAHHA! Dumb hanyou made mate cry!'

'Yes hanyou, that was a very very wise move you made. Made kagome cry. Was this what you wanted to accomplish?"

"Hanyou, do you have any idea how that made her feel?

'Oh wow, the human comes out now!'

'Shut up, you intellectual beast of carnage!"

"SHUT UP!" the hanyou yelled!

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he pulled kagome up into his chest he stroked her silky hair.

"Sorry koi. I didn't think it would bother you that much. Stupid human emotions. I just wanted to have more time with you alone. I had to think of some way to get those guys out of there……" Inuyasha trailed off into a series of apologies and mutters until kagome caught those adorable drooping ears timidly, she reached her hand upward and started to trace the outline of his ears. That caught his attention and sent a familiar shiver down his spine. She whispered softly into his ear..

"I forgive you inu-kun…."

This was good news.

"Thank god…..now where were we? Inuyasha got that smirk again and began to travel up her skirt and lay her down but kagome grabbed his hand and took it off of her thigh. "WHAT?"

"Ah ah ah…..inu-kun,"

"Wha? Whaddaya mean ah ah ah!" Asked a crestfallen inuyasha angry because he was being denied his mate.

"Inu-chan, I said that I forgive you, but….on these conditions……" Kagome began a smirk of her own as she watched inuyasha pout.

"First, I can touch your ears as often as I want…"

"Heh, that's no problem…"

"Second, I get to comb your hair anytime I want…."

"SO!"

Third, I can call you any pet name I want in public….."

"Oh shit."

Fourth , on your next human night, you are going to spend the day in my time with me…."

"That's no big deal,"

Fifth….Heh, no sex for a week."

"NOOOOO! Kagome! Please ! Oh GODS NO!"

"And that includes intimate touching…."

"Noooooooooo."

"And Last!"

"nothing could be worse than that!"

"NO RAMEN."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAGOME! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! OH GODS! I'M SORRY NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO! OH KAGOME1 NOOO! PLEASE! PLEAASE!"

"Inuyasha was on the floor bawling, crying for mercy. Banging his fists on the hut floor crying actual tears."

(An: I would pay all the money in the world to see that.)

"Kagome had to harness herself from laughing. Her sides were going to split in two!

"Well….that is a bit harsh……"

"THE HELL IT IS! HAVE MERCY! THE CRIME WASN'T THAT BAD! Inuyasha bellowed!

"ANYTHING BUT THE SEX AND RAMEN! ANYTHING!" Inuyasha was on a violent temper tantrum and he WAS going to get his way.

Kagome kneeled down and began to rub his ears giggling 'awwwn I cant do that to him, that's too mean,' she thought, she couldn't be soooooo mean to her puppy…

"All right, inu-puppy, I won't punish you soo hard, tell you what," she crouched down to sit in his lap, giving him as Eskimo kiss (rubbing noses together I think that is sooooo cute!) inuyasha relaxed, knowing his price wouldn't be sooo harsh.

"The first three rules still apply, only two days of no sex, and only three days of no ramen." kagome said softly

Inuyasha sighed in relief, "I think three days wouldn't be too bad……"

"Good! We agree then?"

"But kagome, I have to know…..why only two days of no sex?" inuyasha asked, a Cheshire grin appearing on his face. Kagome blushed heavily and proceeded to answer in a small voice…

" Well, I was thinking….a week is too long for you………………and for me." she trailed off but inuyasha would not the matter die. (boohoo, confessions of a not so innocent kagome…heheheheheh..)

"Really," Inuyasha inquired, "and why is that….. _KA-GO-ME_?" inuyasha's voice was dangerously low and sinister. He wrapped his arms tightly around her like a python, trapping his prey before devouring it. Kagome was his prey, and he was definitely going to "devour" her….. He gave her an equally dangerous glare as he began to growl low. He knew she liked that. Sure enough, he felt the soft shivers that racked through her body.

"well…..uhhhhh!….I….I.." kagome broke out in broken speech because inuyasha began to slowly rake is claws across her chest.

"Go on…"

"I…..I……"

"What is it kagome? You were going to say something?"

'Hah! This is TOO easy! Just one touch and she forgot why she was mad in the first place! Damn I'm good!' Hanyou inuyasha thought mirthily. He was simply reveling in the fact that he could make kagome act like this, and he was loving her responses!

With his pride sinking in, he wanted to prove just WHO was the dominant one in his mind.

He reached for her thighs, lost in her alluring scent of exotic fruit sniff 'damn, she smells good,' he slowly began to push them apart, eager to return to his 'private spot' He heard kagome moan in pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, Inuyasha…."

"I know you want to kagome,"

"I…Imuyasha…."

"Yeah…"

Kagome pulled closer to inuyasha, their lips centimeters apart….Inuyasha could feel the blood rushing to his ears..and other parts of his body, as kagome began to say….

"SORRY PUPPY! NOT THIS TIME!"

With that yell, she thrusted away from inuyasha and bolted out of the cabin. Inuyasha was dumb founed.

(Imagine the funniest clueless expression that you can imagine on inuyasha, insert here.)

One minute, he was here, pleasuring his mate the next, she was gone, giggling about the fields and outside…..out of his arms. So, out defeated puppy sat there for a few minutes and then began to cry.

"WAAAAAAAA! KAGOMEEEEEEE! BOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOO! COMEBACK! WE WERE JUST HAVING FUN! YOUKAI AND HUMAN AND SMART YOUKAI WILL MAKE FUN OF MEEEEEEE!"

Youkai,smartyouaki and human: "DAMN RIGHT!"

Smart youkai: spell damn.

Dumb (BUT HOTT!) youkai: D….H….AN….M!

Smart youkai: wrong! You imbicile!

Dumb (BUT HOTT) youkai: RARRRRRRR! ARRRRRR!

Human: retard.

Hanyou: WAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAWAAAAA! KAGOME BABY! COMEBACK TO MEEEEEE! I NEED TO PUT THE SWORD IN THE SHEATH! WAAAAA!

Dumb (BUT HOTT!)youkai: me sword already in sheath!

Hanyou: YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! KAGOMMMMEEEEE!

(An: NO HELL NO! INUYASHA DIDN'T CRY! But that would be sooooo cute! Here's what really happened!)

Inuyasha sat there puzzled and angry. Why did these things happen to him? Why? Did the kamis not want him to be with kagome? Was a hanyou not allowed to partaake in the wonderful gift that was mating! OH WHYYYYYYY? He heard kagome come back to the hut his eyes narrowed, ooooooh he was going to make her pay! But wait, wasn't this part of the punishment? He was broken out of his thoughts when kagome's voice rang through his head:

"Inuyasha…" she teased from the door way.

"And what do you want bitch?" he answered angrily, mad because his time with kagome was thwarted once again.

"Tsk, Tsk, I guess I cant tell you the good part of my punishmeant then…..I'm sure you would be happy!" she chimed knowing that this would get his attention.

His ears twitched.. 'good, he's listening!'

"What? Another sentence?" he spat. The sexual tension building up. There she was, standing in the door way, looking like an innocent temptress, with her short, tight revealing clothing…..'grrrrrrrrrrrr, I want her so bad…' "Well, what do you have to say wench?"

"Since the foreplay was soooooooooo good, you now have only one day of no sex, and all the intimate touching you want." she smirked. Inuyasha smirked as well. "Keh, knew ya couldn't get enough of me…"

Kagome turned her back and started to walk outside, but she muttered so low, only inuyasha could hear her…..

"Damn right about that….."

This almost threw inuyasha off the edge, but he merely kept that as a mental note

"One day kagome," he muttered to himself as he watched her hips sway as she wallked ahead of him

"One day, I'll give you a fuckin your grandpups won't forget.

#$(&$#&(&$#&(&$&()(&&(((())

OOOOOOOH! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PROMISE! (EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, POOR KAGOME, THE PLEASURE THAT IS PLANNED FOR YOU!

SORRY! THIS IS ANOTHER FILLER CHAPPIE! THE MYSTERY SIDE OF INU COMES NEXT CHAPPIE! I PRRRRRRROOOOMMMIIIISSSSSSEEEE!

DON'T KILL ME!

But review please!


End file.
